Recuerdos
by The.Little.Black
Summary: -"Cerré el diario, lo cerré en busca de un nuevo aliado… En sus hojas permanecían grabados los recuerdos de un amor tan fuerte, tan puro y tan incomprensible que dolía de sólo pensarlo" J&L- Recuerdos. ¿! R/R ¡?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Recuerdos.  
Para aquellos que leen: ÉL, James Potter, decirles que no la he abandonado, sólo me falta inspiración para el tercer capítulo.  
Estoy en ello, lo prometo.**

Espero que les guste esta historia. ¿El argumento? Lily se marcha en busca de una nueva vida y se da cuenta de que no puede olvidar su pasado. La clave de todo esto es un diario, que le hace recordar a quien pertenece su amor: James Potter. Desde entonces, su único objetivo es y será siempre: Encontrarlo.

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, Rowling es la afortunada que tiene una imaginación descomunal y a la que le dan el dinerito. Todo en uno. **

**Por cierto, cuando veais algo en cursiva significa que es un pensamiento de Lily.**

_**Dizfruten del capítulo.**_

_**Recuerdos**_

Me sentía vacía, una parte de mi esperaba algo más en mi vida. No es soledad lo que ahoga a mi corazón, no es tristeza, ni dolor… Tengo un trabajo, amigas, una casa, pero me falta algo y no logro saber qué demonios es. Mi vida es una rutina, día tras día se lo que me espera en cada momento, lo que haré, lo que viviré… Lo sé todo. Me gusta pensar que es ese aspecto lo que me hace sentir vacía, me gusta pensarlo porque sé que puedo cambiarlo.

Me levanté como cada sábado a las diez y media, no porque tuviera algo que hacer, simplemente porque había decidido que esa era una buena hora, dormiría lo suficiente y no desperdiciaría la mañana. Sí, ya sé que estarás pensando qué clase de persona soy, pero me gusta controlarlo todo, y la hora a la que me despierto es entre otras cosas, lo poco que puedo decidir. Me calcé mis pantuflas, unos conejitos que me había comprado Alice, mi mejor amiga.

Mi casa no era grande, pero tampoco pequeña, vivía en el quinto piso de un edificio sin ascensor. Tenía cocina, salón, dos habitaciones y un baño, todo lo que yo necesitaba. Me había trasladado desde hace dos años, vivía con mis padres en una hermosa y gigantesca casa, con mis padres y con mi hermana por supuesto. Nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien y esta es una de las muchas razones por las que me marché. Al terminar Hogwarts mi vida dio un vuelco demasiado brusco, mis amigos, mis profesores, todos se habían quedado atrás. Mis perretas, mi orgullo y mi pasión por la medicina han hecho que ahora esté donde estoy, siendo una medimaga de prestigio en el país donde vivo, España, a miles de kilómetros de toda mi vida.

_¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? _Me dije aún adormilada. _¡Ah! Claro, día de limpieza, ¡Estupendo!._ Pensé con ironía_._ Con desgana bajé a desayunar, una vez zampadas las tostadas con mermelada de fresa y mantequilla subí de nuevo a mi cuarto para vestirme para la ocasión: Una camiseta cuatro tallas mayor que la mía, un pantalón de chándal y una cinta negra en el pelo. _¡Qué sexy! _Me dije sonriendo al verme en el espejo. Decidida a terminar por fin la tarea que comenzaba cada sábado por la mañana, sin llegar nunca a finalizarla, busqué unos trapos que tenía en la estantería del salón. Escogí el más limpio, busqué un limpia cristales y me puse manos a la obra.

Os preguntaréis por qué diantres estoy limpiando toda mi casa _a lo muggle_, la verdad es que podría hacerlo con magia y solucionarlo todo en un pis pás, pero me había prometido no olvidar de donde vengo, sí, soy bruja, y sí, mis amigos (aunque no todos) también son brujos, es cierto, tengo un trabajo que requiere la magia, pero fuera de todo eso, mi familia es muggle. Llevo toda mi vida limpiando, cocinando y trasladándome al estilo tradicional y no veo por qué debo dejar de hacerlo.

-_Dos horas más tarde_- 12:30

_Bien, el salón, ¡Limpio!, el cuarto de baño ¡Limpio!, la cocina ¡Limpia!, ahora sólo me queda… Mi habitación. _Miré el reloj al entrar en ella. _Ups, ¡las doce y media! Llamaré a Alice para comer juntas una vez haya acabado la faena. _Cogí el teléfono, marqué el número de mi queridísima amiga y esperé.

_**Pi… Pi… Pi…**_

- ¿Hola?

- Bueno días, ¿se encuentra Alice en casa?

- ¡Oh Lily! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Por supuesto, espera unos segundos. – _Aliceeeeeeee! – _Esperé unos minutos, mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo pelirrojo.

- ¡Hola Lils!

- ¡Alice cariño! ¿Cómo estás?- Me alegré bastante al escuchar su voz, llevaba tres días metida en ese apartamento.

- Cómo siempre, algo cansada. ¿Y tú? Menos mal que vuelves al mundo de los vivos, chica, te he estado llamando estos días pero jamás lo cogiste. ¿Estás bien?

- Claro, sí… He estado muy liada, ya sabes, el trabajo… Hace dos día hubo un enfrentamiento en Londres entre aurores y mortífagos, muchos salieron heridos y al estar escasos de recursos debido a los anteriores ataques, trajeron a la mayoría a España, ya sabes, un follón, tener que ir a buscarlos, traerlos y demás…

- Oh, vaya… Aún no me había enterado de ese ataque. La verdad ando un poco perdida desde la baja por lo del pie.

- ¿Cuándo empiezas?

- ¡Mañana! Por fin, echaba de menos ponerme en peligro… - Reí, sabía que a Alice le encantaba su trabajo, había nacido para esto, también ella había estudiado en Hogwarts, pero al morir su padre ella y su madre se trasladaron conmigo a España al finalizar mis estudios. En realidad la idea de mudarse a España la habían comentado ellas, y al querer trasladarme de mi casa cuanto antes (una larga historia) me vine también. – Por cierto, ¿llamabas para algo en concreto o sólo para saber cómo estaba tu encantadora y magnífica amiga?

- Sí, te llamaba para invitarte a comer, aunque claro, también para saber cómo se encontraba mi magnífica y encantadora amiguita.

- Qué graciosa… ¿A qué hora y dónde?

- A las dos en el italiano de la esquina, ¿te parece bien?

- ¡Claro! Allí estaré pelirroja.

- ¡Hasta luego!

Después de cinco minutos despidiéndonos colgué. Estaba hecha un asco, el sudor caía de mi frente _a chorros_, hacía un calor terrible, olía a productos de limpieza y tenía el pelo enmarañado y pegajoso. Suspiré. Tan sólo me quedaba mi cuarto. Comencé limpiando el polvo de los muebles y cambiando las sábanas. Llevé el cesto de la ropa sucia a lavar y barrí. Miré el reloj, quedaba una hora para encontrarme con Alice. _Aún me da tiempo de ordenar los cajones del escritorio, ¡Y hasta el baúl! Si es que cuando me pongo, me pongo…. _Sonreí orgullosa.

Me senté en la silla del escritorio, tenía ruedas y era de color violeta, al igual que la lámpara que descansaba sobre el mismo. Abrí los cajones. _Creía que estarían peores. _Comencé a sacar todo lo que había en ellos, tiraba lo que no necesitaba y volvía a colocar aquello que quería conservar. Tan sólo habían pasado quince minutos cuando acabé. _Mmm… quince minutos más para ordenar el baúl, y media hora para bañarme y prepararme. ¡De acuerdo! A por el baúl. _Me arrodillé ante la cama y saqué aquel viejo _trasto_ de debajo, estaba lleno de polvo, y era de esperar, hacía dos años que no lo abría. De repente me entró pánico. Temía encontrar cosas que me hicieran volver al pasado, recordar todo aquello que dejé marchar simplemente, porque fui una estúpida. ¿Estaba mi sitio aquí, tan lejos de todo lo que una vez amé? Dejé de cuestionarme, me armé de valor y abrí la pesada tapa del baúl que llevaba conmigo nueve años de mi vida. Era mi más viejo y fiel amigo.

Me aparté un poco y tosí levemente. Mis ojos esmeraldas brillaron al ver su contenido, me sentía emocionada, una emoción muy diferente a todas las vividas anteriormente, era la ilusión del olvido. Creí haberlo superado todo, mi familia, a la que hacía un año que no veía, intentaba visitarles lo más a menudo posible pero sentía que no era bien recibida y ese es el dolor más grande que una persona puede experimentar, el sentirse rechazada por los tuyos. Recordé también mi otra casa, mi otra familia… Hogwarts. Los profesores, mis amigos… ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Habían enterrado todo aquello desde que me mudé, guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, decidida a no dejarlo salir. Pensé en Anna, en Kathie, en Susan… Todas las personas que me habían ayudado, todas las personas a las que yo misma había abandonado. Me sentí fatal.

Sonreí al ver a Sirius, a Remus, ¡hasta a Peter! en mis recuerdos. Y entonces, le recordé a Él… Sus ojos avellanas mirándome con decepción, con dolor, con…odio. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos dispuestas a ver la luz… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta? Juré hace ya dos años, no volver a mirar al pasado, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Yo misma me había decepcionado al ser tan cobarde, huí de todo y de todos… Huí de él… Era la pieza que le faltaba a mi puzle, el sol que iluminaba mi vida, mi apoyo, mi amigo, todo giraba en torno a él y me asusté. Creí que alejándome de sus caricias, de sus sonrisas… Creí que podría volver a controlar mi vida.

¿Por qué me fui de mi casa? Es la historia más triste, dolorosa y absurda.

_**Flash back**_

Había recogido todas mis cosas, la ropa, los zapatos, los cepillos, las cremas, las sábanas, todo… Estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitación, hoy había decidido empezar una nueva vida.

Al salir de Hogwarts, Anna volvió a Italia, con su familia, era de esperar y nadie la juzgó por ello, nos enviábamos cartas cada semana, también con Kathie por supuesto, quien había decidido irse a vivir con su novio a Francia, hacía cuatro meses que no veía a una sola de mis amigas, ¡Hasta Susan se había marchado! Era reportera de una de las revistas mágicas más famosas y tenía que estar viajando constantemente. Ahora, sólo quedábamos yo, mis padres, y James.

Mi hermana me odiaba, no había una pizca de amor en sus palabras o en sus miradas, a ella no le importaría perderme de vista y mis padres… Ellos están demasiado ocupados. No me daba cuenta de ello hasta que salí de Hogwarts, mi madre era una escritora no muy reconocida en el mundo, por lo que estaba constantemente de gira promocionando sus libros, y mi padre, bueno, mi padre nunca se preocupó demasiado de nada. No es que no nos quisiese, tan sólo era que todo le superaba, yo y mi hermana siempre discutiendo, mi madre nunca estaba en casa… Al final, acabaría agradeciéndomelo, o al menos, eso creía yo.

Es decir, que sólo me queda Él… ¿Debería ser suficiente? Le amaba, le amaba por encima de todo y ese era el problema… Si algún día James Potter encontrara a otra mujer a la que querer yo estaría sola, mi mundo giraba en torno al suyo y yo, ya no era la dueña de mi vida.

Hacía una semana que me había llegado una carta de Dumbledore, en ella me hablaba de Voldemort, de los mortífagos y de su propósito. Matarnos. Creía que las personas a las que llaman sangre sucia, hijos de _muggles_, como yo, éramos inferiores a ellos y el director de Hogwarts me había confesado que vendrían a por mí. Desde entonces James se volvió más protector que nunca, y eso me hacía pensar que estaba en un serio peligro. El miedo inundaba mis sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas. Yo estaba aterrada. No por mí, sino por mi familia, mis padres, hasta mi hermana, todos los seres a los que amaba, de un modo u otro, todos estaban en peligro por estar junto a mi… ¿Se merecían eso?

James había resultado herido hasta tres veces por intentar protegerme, y si él moría… yo, yo… no podría seguir adelante. Jamás me recuperaría sabiendo que no volverá a deslumbrar a nadie con su perfecta sonrisa.

Estaba decidido. No volvería a poner en peligro a nadie si no es a mí misma.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Las lágrimas caían como cascada por mi rostro. Hacía tiempo que no saboreaba al dolor. Cogí entre mis manos el uniforme de Hogwarts, estaba perfectamente doblado tapando cualquier otra cosa que podría haber en el baúl. Tenía la insignia de prefecta colocada en él, también la de premio anual. Lo abracé con fuerza, como si de algún modo volviera al pasado al hacerlo. Lo dejé sobre la cama. Mirando una vez más en el baúl vi la pulsera que una vez nos habíamos regalado Kathie, Anna, Susan y yo. Estábamos en segundo curso y creo que la habíamos llamado la pulsera de la amistad. Sonreí al recordarlo. Una sonrisa llena de amargura. Hurgando un poco más saqué también el regalo de la última navidad que Sirius me había hecho, era un muñequito con la ropa del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, montado en una escoba, tenía el pelo revuelto y castaño hecho con lana, unas gafas redondas y los ojos del hombre de mi vida.

Besé el muñeco con toda mi alma, imaginando que era él quien se encontraba entre mis brazos… Volví a caer en un mar de lágrimas, sentía que me ahogaba, respiraba con dificultad y miles de recuerdos invadieron mi mente, cada cual, mejor… Recuerdos que nunca volvería a vivir.

Algo más calmada saqué un libro que Remus me había dado, y un pequeño peluche con forma de rata de Peter. Dentro del baúl se encontraba también mi vestido, el vestido del baile de navidad, la noche más hermosa de toda mi vida, la primera noche con James…

Lo coloqué en mi cama, llorando otra vez, intentando volver a encerrar todos esos sentimientos. ¿Acaso no podría olvidarle jamás? Me quedé mirando el interior un buen rato, con las manos temblorosas, incapaz de sacarlo… Sería demasiado duro, mucho más difícil que todo lo anterior… Tragué saliva. Estiré un poco el brazo y cogí aquella pequeña cajita. Era negra, de cuero, tenía un bordado color dorado: _Para ti Lily Evans, por siempre tuyo, James. _Se me cayó de las manos, sentía como si un puñal atravesara mi corazón, para luego ser pisoteado por miles de trol gigantes, era una sensación horrible… Le amaba, le amaba aún después de dos años sin saber de él, le amaba incluso más que el primer día… Nunca se mereció que me fuera, lo había abandonado, y estaba segura de que ya habría encontrado a la mujer con la que siempre debió estar.

Valiente como solía ser, cogí aquella pequeña caja entre mis manos y la abrí, tan despacio que hubiera desesperado a cualquiera, pero no a mí, no ahora. Un reluciente anillo con una hermosa piedra brillante en el centro descansaba dentro… Durante mucho tiempo había estado en mi dedo. Sonreí. Mi regalo de Navidad. Abrí la carta que estaba pegada por una esquina a la caja, sabía que no sería bueno, pero necesitaba recordar cuanto me había amado James Potter.

_Para Lily Evans, la mujer de mis sueños._

_Recuerdo cuando una vez me dijiste que aquellos que no luchan por lo que aman jamás sabrán lo que es amar. Llevo siete años de mi vida luchando por ti, y ahora que te tengo, juro que no te dejaré escapar. _

_Eres mi musa, mi diosa… No hay nadie que pueda sacar de mi lo que tu logras sacar, nací por y para ti… Mi único deseo es tenerte siempre a mi lado y por eso, te pido pelirroja, que aceptes este anillo en señal de nuestro amor, te pido que me permitas pasar junto a ti el resto de mi vida… _

_Si aceptas, me gustaría que una vez que leyeses esto corrieras a mi habitación y me despertaras con un enorme beso, porque ya sabes, que mis labios son sólo tuyos._

_Por cierto, recuerda cuidar de mi corazón, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de pertenecerme. _

_Por siempre, James._

Cada palabra hacía más daño que la anterior… _Juro que no te dejaré escapar… _me sentía miserable, terriblemente mal… ¿Cómo habría estado él después de que yo me marchara? No querría ni imaginarlo, sólo esperaba que no hubiera sufrido ni la mitad de lo que yo sufrí…

El tiempo pasó y yo no lograba cesar de llorar, los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos para mí… En un intento de ponerme de pie, divisé en el fondo del baúl una pequeña libreta demasiado familiar… Su tapa negra, con un bordado en ella del mismo color que la caja de James que ponía: Lily Evans.

_Mi diario…_

¡Ring Ring!

El teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, me levanté deprisa y corrí hacia él.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Lily! ¿Cariño por qué no has llegado aún? – _Mierda! Había quedado con Alice!_

- Yo, esto… Lo siento Alice, se me ha hecho muy tarde y no he podido… - ¿Cómo mentirle a alguien con la que llevas casi toda tu juventud?

- ¿Estas llorando? ¿Lils? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha pasado algo? Espera un momento que en dos minutos estoy en tu casa. ¡No te muevas! – Y colgó.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para nada más, y en exactamente dos minutos, Alice entró por la puerta de mi habitación.

- Lily… Mi vida… - Se arrodilló junto a mí y sin decir nada más me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero notaba como el dolor iba cesando, iba ocultándose una vez más en algún rincón de mi corazón…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Me preguntó cuando supo que estaba más calmada.

- Yo… Alice yo… Soy un monstruo… – Volví a sollozar…

- ¿Un monstruo? ¡Lily no digas tonterías! Eres la mejor persona que pude haber conocido…

Señalé a mi cama, donde aún estaba todo tirado, mi vestido, mis regalos, mi uniforme, mi diario…

Alice se levantó y fue hacia ella, se quedó unos segundos mirándola, sin decir nada… Luego se volvió hacia mí.

- No eres un monstruo… Hiciste lo que creíste conveniente, lo que pensabas que era lo mejor para todos… Miraste por los demás antes que por ti Lily…

- ¡No! No es cierto, no miré por James! ¿Qué me dices de él Alice? No me quedé a pesar de saber que sin él, que sin mí... Ninguno de los dos lo pasaría bien…

- Nadie lo pasó bien, yo tampoco… ¿O acaso crees que fue fácil dejar a Frank atrás? A mis amigos… Claro que no, he intentado como tú seguir adelante, y culpándote no lograrás nada Lils. Hace dos años juramos no volver al pasado, y si te soy sincera… No puedo evitar pensar cada noche en todo lo que dejamos atrás… Mi madre necesitaba cambiar de vida y yo me vine con ella y tú Lils también necesitabas dejar de preocuparte.

- Nada de eso me justifica, nada…

- Ven, levanta… - Me agarró del brazo y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. – Quieras o no, tenemos que almorzar, así que vas a ducharte y a vestirte, yo recogeré todo esto ¿de acuerdo? Cuando hayamos comido y te hayas despejado hablaremos con más calma - No me dio tiempo ni de asentir, ella ya me había metido en el baño a empujones y cerrado la puerta. Sin ganas, me desvestí, me duché y me vestí tal y como mi amiga me había dicho. Al salir del cuarto de baño ya no había nada sobre mi cama.

- ¿Dónde lo has puesto todo?

- Tranquila, lo he guardado en el baúl, debajo de tu cama.

- Está bien… ¿Vamos?

Entramos en el italiano que estaba a unos cien metros de mi casa. El camarero nos recibió con la habitual sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿Qué desean tomar?

- A mi me dejas una botella de agua sin gas… - Dijo Alice algo indecisa.

- ¿Y para ti Lily? – Otra vez, ya estaba mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en los labios, eso era lo peor del restaurante.

- Coca-cola light por favor.

- ¿Ya sabéis lo que vais a comer?- Dijo una vez anotó las bebidas.

- Sí, lo de siempre, una pizza carbonara con extra de queso.

- ¡Marchando!. – Me guiñó el ojo y se fue a otra mesa.

- ¿Me puedes decir que se te ha pasado por esa cabecita mientras rebuscabas en el baúl?

- Nada Alice… Sólo recordé demasiadas cosas…

- Soy tu amiga Lils, te conozco demasiado bien, me lo puedes contar… Te apoyaré en lo que sea…

- Bueno yo… - Realmente sí que había estado pensando en algo, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabía ella?- Se me pasó por la cabeza, tan sólo durante unos segundos el que yo…

- El que tu…

- _PudieravolveraInglaterraabuscaraJamesypedirleperdón_. – Cogí aire, ¡Bien! Lo dije.

La cara de Alice era todo un poema, el desconcierto se hacía notar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Podrías hablar en mi idioma por favor? – Preguntó sarcástica.

- Que en lo que había pensado era en la posibilidad de volver a … Inglaterra a… buscar a… James y pedirle perdón por todo.

Silencio absoluto.

- ¡No me mires así Alice! Quiero volver a verle entiendes? Deseo pedirle perdón mil veces por todo lo que le hice, quiero volver a ver a mi familia y justificarme ante ellos, necesito hablar con Anna, con Kathie, con Susan… ¡Quiero volver a vivir de verdad!

Silencio absoluto.

- Sé que es una locura, y no pienso hacerla, sólo traería más problemas para todos. Viviré con esto toda mi vida. ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera tengo el valor de escribirle…

- Lils…

- No, déjame que termine. Nunca le di una dirección, nunca le dije donde estaría, no sé nada de él desde hace dos años y esto me está matando. Quiero ver a mi familia, explicarle por qué me marché, quiero aclararlo todo. Pero sé que no debo, que eso dañaría más a todos, no podría volver a irme así como si nada, así que, Alice, ahórrate el sermón.

Una vez acabado mi mini-discurso vino el camarero con la pizza y las bebidas.

- Gracias – Dijimos al unísono.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, no volvimos a sacar el tema. Salimos de allí un poco más entusiastas y decidimos dar un paseo por la avenida.

Estábamos en el barrio muggle, donde yo vivía, no había una pizca de magia en él, tan solo yo. Alice sin embargo se había ido a vivir con su madre a uno mágico, donde podía usar libremente la magia. Nos dirigimos a su casa, tenía ganas de ver a la madre de mi amiga.

Pasamos delante de un quiosco, y pensé que hacía más de una semana que no compraba el periódico (no muggle). Nos paramos para que yo pudiese pagar el de hoy.

- ¿Algo nuevo? – Preguntó sin interés.

- _Mmm_… De momento no.

Seguimos caminando durante unos minutos más, llegamos a su casa, donde su madre nos esperaba con unas tazas de té y unas galletas recién hechas, con trocitos de chocolate, como a mí me gustan.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Qué detalle! – Dije entusiasmada.

Pasamos la tarde charlando y comiendo galletas. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y la madre de Alice dijo que iría a hacer la compra, aproveché que ella se fue a buscar el pan para seguir leyendo el periódico.

_Comienza el curso escolar…_

_Nuevo libro de recetas de…_

_Acaba la temporada de Quidditch profesional, ahora le toca a los… _

Leía los enunciados, para decidir cual leería primero.

_Nuevo ataque de los mortífagos en Londres._

_El pasado martes, hace tan sólo tres días, se produjo un nuevo ataque de los mortífagos. Un auror murió en la batalla y 11 están heridos, fue una batalla de alta escala, se dicen, sin confirmar aún, que habían alrededor de 15 mortífagos, y tan sólo uno resultó herido, son cada vez más y peores. San Mugo, demasiado involucrado en estos ataques, se ha llevado la peor parte, ese mismo día los mismos atacantes hicieron su aparición en el hospital dejando a cientos de pacientes, entre ellos los aurores heridos, sin protección, sin medicación y sin recursos. El director del hospital ha anunciado el traslado de seis de los aurores a España, donde no hay apenas ataques, pero, ¿qué pasa con los cinco aurores y pacientes del hospital que aún siguen allí? _

¡Claro! Por esa razón los trasladaron aquí… Creí que sólo era por falta de recursos.

_Según las declaraciones, los pacientes del hospital menos graves se llevaran a las plantas que no han sido afectadas por el ataque, los aurores con heridas más graves se trasladarán también a España. _

_Dice el auror más famosos del cuerpo, ya recuperado de sus leves heridas en el brazo:_

"_No importa cuántos sean, nosotros estaremos aquí. Preparados, firmes, y dispuestos a todo, pagarán por lo que han hecho."_

_Estas son las palabras de James Potter, quien no se da por…._

El corazón se me paró, sólo de ver su nombre todo lo demás dejó de tener sentido. _De acuerdo, tranquilízate, sabes que está bien_, _no le ha pasado nada, nada…James Potter, James Potter… _Su nombre no dejaba de atormentarme, no podía escuchar nada sino su voz, no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos llenos de decepción, sus lágrimas cayendo, haciéndome temblar de dolor…

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Escuché a Alice entrar. Tenía unas barras de pan en la mano.

- Oye, Alice, yo me marcho ya… Muchas gracias por todo cariño…

- ¿Ya? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, estoy cansada y mañana por la mañana debo ir a trabajar, al parecer nos enviarán a más pacientes de Inglaterra.

- ¡Oh, claro! Está bien… Descansa. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me acompañó a la puerta. Se ofreció a acompañarme a casa pero la verdad prefería caminar sola. Me prometí no pensar en nada mientras llegaba al piso, al parecer dio resultado.

Llegué a casa sobre las ocho y media de la noche, todo olía a limpio. Sonreí.

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesita que tenía a la entrada, me quité los zapatos y me tumbé en el sillón. Me puse a ver un rato la televisión, pero no había nada que llamase mi atención, así que me levanté y fui a ducharme, sí, una vez más.

Me desvestí despacio, no tenía nada que hacer, podría relajarme y darme un buen baño... solté mi pelo que antes estaba atado por una coleta, y me metí en la ducha. Tal vez llevara allí una hora, o tal vez dos... Pero los dedos comenzaban a parecer pasas. Me había quedado dormida. Me levanté, me sequé, me puse el pijama y vacié la bañera.

Al entrar en la habitación recordé lo que había en el baúl segundos antes de que Alice me llamara.

_Mi Diario… ¿Dónde lo habrá puesto? _Buscaba en el baúl la pequeña libreta negra. _¡Aquí está!. _

Me acosté en la cama, con el pelo mojado y mi pijama puesto. Suspiré. Suspiré. Suspiré…

_No puedes alargarlo más, ¡ábrelo! _Quería volver a sentir todo lo que sentía antes, quería volver a ver las cosas de otro modo. Esa era una manera de volver al pasado, leyendo el diario.

Lo abrí con cuidado, como si me fuese a morder. La primera página estaba en blanco. La pasé, demasiado despacio. La segunda, decía: _Diario de Lily Evans._

Tragué saliva y comencé a leerlo. Había comenzado a escribir ese diario en sexto curso, cuando Kathie me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños…

_**Recuerdos  
Flash Back**_

- ¡Potter! ¿Podrías soltarme de una vez? ¡Lo creas o no esto es MUY incómodo! – Lily gritaba exasperada mientras James apretaba con fuerza sus brazos contra la cintura de la chica. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y Lily sabía, o creía saber que el muchacho se aprovecharía de la situación.

- Vale, ¡pero deja de pegarme! Lo creas o no, duele. – Dijo por fin el castaño sacándole la lengua y dejando de hacer presión con sus brazos.

- Eres odioso. – La profesora McGonagall había decidido que sería buena idea hacer una clase muggle para el baile de navidad de ese año. Les había puesto por parejas, chico y chica por supuesto, y les había enseñado unos pasos de baile.

- ¿Yo odioso? Eres tu quién no… - Pero Evans ya se había marchado de allí dejando a un James confundido, y con la palabra en la boca. – Será… - Sonrió, sí, esa era su Lily.

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

_**Recuerdos  
Flash Back**_

Su pelo pelirrojo descansaba sobre la almohada de una forma casi perfecta, unos mechones le caían por el rostro ocultando sus ojos cerrados, sus labios estaban algo entreabiertos y ella simplemente soñaba calmada y plácidamente…

- ¡Lils! ¡Lils! – Kathie entró gritando en la habitación despertando a la chica.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Chica que humor… - La aludida puso cara de muy pocos amigos intentando matar a su compañera con ella. – Bueno escucha, escucha… ¿A qué no sabes con quién voy a ir al baile de Navidad de este curso?

- MMmm… Sí, sí, lo sé… Creo que escuché algo cuando… Dormía tranquila en mi cama sin que ninguna bruja chillona entrara en mi habitación como una loca sólo para contarme esta tremenda estupidez.

Kathie carraspeó, le dedicó una mala, muy mala mirada y pasó olímpicamente de las quejas de su amiga. – Voy a ir con, ¡Remus! – Dijo entusiasta.

Silencio…

- Voy a ir con… ¡Remus! – Repitió Kathie con entusiasmo renovado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué le has dicho? No, peor aún, ¿qué le has hecho? – La pelirroja estaba sorprendida ante la noticia, ¿Remus yendo al baile de Navidad? No, no podía ser, ¡si tocaba luna llena dos días antes!

- Me dijo que se las arreglaría para poder asistir, que tendría que ir a visitar a su madre que estaba enferma y que vendría el día del baile para estar conmigo… ¿No te parece adorable?

- Eh... Sí, sí, claro… Oye, ¿qué hora es?

- Las diez y media.

- Ahora vuelvo. – Se puso el uniforme y salió pitando de la habitación.

Corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y luego subió una vez más en dirección a la habitación de los chicos. _Toc Toc_

Tocó un par de veces más pero no obtuvo respuesta, decidió por entrar, seguramente estarían dormidos. Tenía que preguntarle a Remus… Si se había vuelto loco! ¿Acaso quería que Kathie se enterara? ¿Qué pasaba si lo ve en ese estado? ¿Acaso no haría preguntas?

Entró con una seguridad envidiable, pero todo se desvaneció cuando notó que la habitación estaba vacía… _Espera… _Se acercó a la cama que estaba a la derecha de la ventana, había un chico durmiendo, tenía la almohada sobre la cabeza y la sábana hasta el cuello. Levantó con cuidado la almohada para poder ver quien de todos ellos era, con suerte sería Remus…

Se quedó paralizada, demasiado quieta, en silencio… Su pelo estaba más revuelto de lo habitual, de ese color castaño a lo James Potter. No tenía las gafas puestas, y se podían ver unas largas pestañas en sus ojos, que ahora descansaban, sus labios se veían más apetitosos que nunca, parecía tan inocente…

De repente le entró curiosidad por saber que había debajo de las sábanas, y sin poder controlar sus impulsos destapó al muchacho sin pensarlo dos veces…

Tragó saliva, y pasó los próximos cinco minutos mirando al joven… Tan sólo unos bóxers cubrían su cuerpo, aquellos abdominales, su espalda, sus piernas, sus brazos… Todo era tan perfecto. Le entraron unas inmensas ganas de besar su cuello, sus labios, sus hombros, su cuerpo…

Tal vez pasó demasiado tiempo observándolo… Tal vez…

Un carraspeo claramente intencionado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era él, oh, oh…

- ¿Dónde ha quedado la educación? – Se sentó en la cama, tranquilo. – Buenos días.

- S-si, buenos di-ías. – Notó como sonreía, era una sonrisa maliciosa, llena de picardía y travesura, se asustó.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí? Bueno, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí, delante de mi cama, mirándome mientras duermo casi en pelotas?

- Yo, yo... Bueno yo… esto, venía a buscar a Remus y como no estaba... Pues… Yo…

- ¿Estas nerviosa Lily? Acaso tienes algo que ver tú con que yo esté así? – Dijo refiriéndose al estar completamente destapado.

- Sí, esto quiero decir no… Jeje que tontería. Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós. – Dio media vuelta con la intención de salir de aquel bochornoso infierno, pero un brazo mucho más ágil y fuerte que el suyo la paró en seco obligándola a dar media vuelta. Sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados, y ella no podía estar más nerviosa.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? En mi opinión, si tú me has visto a mi casi desnudo… Lo justo sería, que te viera a ti… casi desnuda.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Pues eso, ¿no sería lo justo pelirroja?

- ¡NO! Por Merlín. ¡NO! – Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa…

- Y cuando tú me tiraste mi caldero en pociones porque era lo justo ya que yo, SIN QUERER, te lo tiré a ti… ¿No es lo mismo?

- No, no es lo mismo… yo… - ¿Era lo justo?- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué como no puedes ver a una mujer desnuda tienes que conseguirlo así?

James se rió con ganas, a Lily eso le desconcertó y le molestó, sabía interpretar muy bien esa risa.

- ¿De verdad crees que no puedo ver a ninguna mujer desnuda? Tal vez es que sólo quiera verte a ti… ¿No crees?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo prisa Potter.

- ¿Te has enfadado?

- No, no estoy enfadada, pero sí molesta, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

- Está bien. Tú te quitas la ropa yo te veo y te largas.

- Pero, pero…

- Pero nada Lily, es la justicia la que habla…

¿La justicia? Estaba confundida, quería salir de ahí, y al parecer Potter no la dejaría sin antes haberla visto. Llena de vergüenza, timidez, odio, y enfado, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa del uniforme. James abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa loca?

- ¡Hey! Para para… - Puso su mano sobre la de Lily, quien seguía con la misión de desabrochar su camisa. - ¿Estás loca?

- ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿No era esto lo justo?

- ¡Claro que no! Nunca pensé que tú, bueno que tú te desnudarías…- Eso le hizo sentir estúpida, demasiado estúpida.- He de admitir que sí que me gustaría verte, pero… - Dijo antes de que ella replicara- también es cierto que no de esta manera… ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí?

- Bueno yo… no sé… - Parecía una niña pequeña, no se le ocurría nada que decir.

Él, aun con la mano sobre la de Lily, comenzó a abrocharle los botones que ella misma se había quitado. – Tranquila pelirroja, algún día estaremos en esta misma situación pero con el consentimiento de ambos y el amor que te llevo gritando desde cuarto año.

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

_**Y Fin del capítulo xD!**_

**¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! ¿Queréis que actualice esta rara historia?  
****Bien pues dale al Go y mándame un R/R ! xD soborno, sobornoooooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, Rowling es la afortunada que tiene una imaginación descomunal y a la que le dan el dinerito. Todo en uno. **

**_Recuerdos  
Flash Back_**

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! – Gritaba Lily enfurecida.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Fuiste TÚ quien tropezó! ¡Patosa! – Una vez a la semana, McGonagall seguía con el proyecto Baile de Navidad, según la profesora los alumnos acabarían por respetarse y saber bailar, que al fin y al cabo era el principal propósito. La clase de esta semana había sido un poco desastrosa por no decir _ridícula_, Peter se había quedado sin pareja y el pobre muchacho tuvo que bailar solo, supongo que podréis imaginarlo, por otro lado, Sirius y Anna, como decirlo, eran penosos, bailar lo que se dice bailar no saben. Remus se puso de pareja con una Ravenclaw, lo que a Kathie le molestó muchísimo, el resultado de esto, miles de empujones por parte de la chica hacia la pareja del licántropo. Y para rematar, la pareja estrella había sido: James Potter y Lily Evans, la chica accidentalmente tropezó (con su propio pie) y cayó al suelo, con chico incluido.

- ¡Un fallo lo comete cualquiera! ¡Además estamos aquí porque TÚ me insultaste! –La profesora les había castigado después del almuerzo, tendrían que limpiar los calderos de la clase de Pociones a lo _muggle_.

- Sí claro, ¡sólo yo te insulté! "Potter, estúpido levanta de una vez. Potter imbécil por qué no me agarraste. Potter, Potter, Potter! "– Decía James intentando imitar la voz de Lily.

La pelirroja hizo un claro intento por contenerse pero sin poder evitarlo estalló a carcajadas.

- Eres penoso imitándome ¿lo sabes no? – También James comenzó a reírse.

- Es difícil que alguien pueda parecerse a ti. – Dijo casi en un susurro. Las risas cesaron y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Los ojos avellanas del muchacho buscaron con ansias los de la chica, sus miradas se encontraron con un brillo totalmente nuevo, de forma inconsciente Lily dio un paso adelante, tragó saliva y bajó la mirada concentrándose ahora en sus labios. Pensó que nunca antes los había probado y tenía tantas ganas…

Estaban a un metro el uno del otro, demasiado lejos para ambos, James, decidido, cortó la distancia que los separaba hasta poder notar la agitada respiración de la chica sobre su piel, sus manos acariciaron con delicadeza el rostro de ella, como si pudiese llegar a romperse. Sonrió al verla cerrar los ojos, y poco a poco fue acariciando también su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda… hasta pararse en la cintura, donde se aferró con fuerza, incapaz de volver a soltarla, no quería salir de ahí porque entonces volverían a ser Potter y Evans, y en ese momento, en esa habitación, ya todo había quedado atrás… Ahora, sólo eran ellos.

La pelirroja en un impulso incontrolable subió sus manos hasta su cuello, abrió los ojos y supo que él nunca más sería Potter, ya que en realidad, _nunca lo ha sido_. Escasos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. Sin pensarlo atrajo al chico hacia ella, rozando levemente sus labios con los de él, tan solo un roce… Volvió a separarle. Sonrió.

- Tenemos que terminar de limpiar todo esto Potter. – Le dijo al oído – ¿O a caso quieres quedarte mañana también?

El sonrió. - No me importaría. – Y diciendo esto atrajo a la chica hacia él, uniendo cada parte de su cuerpo al de ella, cortando la enorme distancia que según él les separaba, la miró a los ojos, sólo un segundo, para luego perderse en sus labios.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Recuerdos  
Flash Back**_

- ¿Ya sabes con quién irás al baile Anna?

- Sí, iré con el mismísimo Sirius Black, como amigos por supuesto. – Terminó al ver la mirada de Kathie, Susan, hasta de ¡Lily!

- Sí ya, como amigos… Pues yo iré con Remus, ¿os lo había dicho ya? – Preguntó irónica Kathie.

- Sí, unas cincuenta veces…

- ¿Y tú Lily? ¿No pensarás ir con Snape no? – Susan sabía que la pelirroja era demasiado buena a veces, tal vez le diera pena decirle que no…

- No, claro que no… Pero no sé con quién iré. – La voz de la chica sonaba apagada, como si escondiera algo que sus amigas no sabían aún.

- ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que si a Potter? – Preguntó Anna con naturalidad.

- Porque… no me lo ha pedido.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron las tres al unísono.

- ¿James Potter no te ha dicho si quieres ir con él al baile de navidad? – Kathie no salía de su asombro.

- Muchas gracias por recordármelo Kathie. Y no, no me lo ha pedido, supongo que habrá encontrado a una chica mucho mejor que yo. – Terminó casi susurrando, más para ella que para sus amigas.

- ¿Quién puede haber mejor que tú para James? No digas tonterías, tal vez se le haya pasado… O haya estado muy ocupado…

- Sí ya, ocupado haciendo ¿qué?, ayer estábamos los dos... hablando en la sala común y no dijo nada del baile. – Parecía disgustada, como si de algún modo esperase poder ir con él, le iba a decir que sí de una vez y ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntárselo… A pesar de lo sucedido en las mazmorras, y en la sala común, y en el lago, y en el campo de Quidditch… ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Eso era lo que más le dolía, después de todo pensaba que ellos ya eran algo… algo más que amigos, que compañeros…

- Lily ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No pienso preguntarle nada.

- ¿Entonces por que tiene él que preguntártelo a ti? Dime una cosa, ¿cuántos años lleva haciéndolo él? ¿Y cuántas veces ha sido rechazado? – Ahí estaba una vez más la voz sabia del grupo, Anna siempre tenía razón, era como una madre para todos… Una madre un poquito odiosa.

- ¿Le preguntaste tú a Sirius si quería ir contigo? ¿A qué no? ¿Y tú a Remus? ¿Y tú a Diggory? ¿Y Alice a Frank? NO.

-Cómo quieras Lils, pero piénsalo… Tal vez él también está esperando que se lo pidas tú… - Se puso en pie y cogió los libros. – Vamos, hay que terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones. – hablaba con Kathie y con Susan, ya que Lily lo haría con James. – Y tú también tienes que ir, te recuerdo que quedaste con Potter en la biblioteca hace diez minutos.

- ¡Mierda! – Cogió sus libros y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

Fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca, deseando que no se hubiese marchado aún. Entró casi asfixiada de tanto correr y al verlo medio dormido mirando por la ventana se acercó a él.

- Hola… - Estaba avergonzada, toda la vida enfadándose con James por llegar tarde y ahora era ella la que se retrasaba.

- ¡Por fin Lily! ¿Dónde estabas? Te llevo esperando casi una hora.

La chica carraspeó notablemente – Siento decirte que llevas esperando diez minutos exactamente. – Se sentó a su lado dejando los libros sobre la mesa.

- Bueno lo que sea. – Sonrió, sonrió con su perfecta y hermosa sonrisa. - ¿Y mi beso por haber llegado tarde? – Dijo haciendo pucheritos.

- No se dan besos por haber llegado tarde. – Respondió finalmente la pelirroja.

- ¿Estas de mal humor? Si quieres podemos dejar el trabajo para mañana… Aún falta una semana para entregarlo.

- No, no estoy de mal humor, lo siento, estoy algo cansada no he dormido bien…

- Si no quieres contarme, a MI, lo que sucede no hace falta que te inventes escusas Lily. Dime que no quieres decírmelo y punto. – Sonaba molesto, demasiado.

- Sí que me pasa algo pero…

- Pero no sabes cómo decírmelo porque tiene que ver… ¿conmigo? - ¿Cómo sabía él todo eso?

- Pues si… - Dijo con cara de desconcierto.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… - Al notar que permanecía callada prosiguió - ¿Quieres que te lo saque yo? – Preguntó divertido. – Será menos vergonzoso y más sencillo.

Ella asintió no muy convencida.

- A ver, ¿te he dicho algo que te haya molestado?

- No.

- ¿Me has visto con alguien que te haya molestado?

- No.

- ¿Te has enterado de algo, _mentira todo es mentira_, que te haya molestado?

- No. – Dijo esta vez sonriendo.

- ¿No sabes cómo decirme que no quieres volver a verme? – Le costó algo hacer esta pregunta, pero sabía que cabía la posibilidad.

- ¡NO!- Contestó sin pensarlo, casi gritando. Esta respuesta le satisfago bastante al chico, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Entonces…? Ya no se me ocurren más cosas, no he gastado una sola broma desde que me lo pediste, ni he faltado a clases… Así que… Me rindo.

- Es algo que NO has dicho. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra_ no_.

- ¿Algo que no he dicho? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella suspiró.

- Pues… que estoy molesta contigo porque…

- Porque…

- _Porquenomehaspedidoquevayacontigoalbailedenavidad_. - ¡Lo dijo, lo dijo! Nunca creyó que fuese capaz de hacerlo, pero ¡lo había dicho! Miró orgullosa a James quien, al parecer, y sin entender por qué, había comprendido las palabras de la joven.

- Pues no te he pedido que vayas conmigo al baile porque llevo haciéndolo cinco años Lily, cinco _No_. Cansa un poco… - Él sonrió, al parecer disfrutaba con la situación.

- Tu sabes perfectamente que si me lo hubieses pedido este año te hubiera dicho que si… Si no lo has hecho tal vez sea porque desees ir con otra antes que conmigo.

- O tal vez… la razón por la que no te lo haya pedido es porque me gustaría que saliese de ti… ¿acaso no hay confianza entre nosotros? – Esa fue la palabra clave, confianza. Confinaba en él, claro que sí. Le encantaría tragarse el orgullo y pedirle que fuera al baile con ella, ¿pero podría? Empezó a jugar con su pelo, sabiendo que James esperaba una contestación por su parte, la estaba haciendo sufrir, la conocía demasiado bien…

Tragó saliva, ¿por qué era tan difícil?... – James…

- Mi encantador, magnífico, guapo y…

- ¡Oye! Si quieres que siga no me interrumpas. – Repuso sonriendo. – James, ¿te apetecería…ir conmigo… al baile de Navidad? - ¡Por Merlín! Lo había dicho, no fue para nada difícil, ¡su orgullo había desaparecido por completo! Todo parecía demasiado fácil cuando estaba con él…

- Claro que… no. – Los ojos de Lily se abrieron como platos. ¿Cómo que no? La cara comenzaba a enrojecérsele y su respiración empezaba a agitarse, ¿la había rechazado? Se levantó de la silla de la biblioteca, estupefacta aún por lo sucedido.

- ¿Lily? Era un broma… - Dijo temeroso. – Quiero decir, claro que quiero ir contigo al ba… - No pudo acabar la frase ella ya le había dado con un libro en toda la cabeza. - ¡_Auch_!

Ella recogió sus libros y puso marcha fuera de esa biblioteca.

- ¿Lils? ¡Lily espera! – gritaba james mientras recogía sus libros y salía tras la pelirroja, quien, aunque un poco molesta, disfrutaba del momento con una sonrisa en la boca.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana entraron por la ventana de mi cuarto dispuestos a hacerme despertar. Algo molesta por la repentina claridad me revolví entre las sábanas… Abrí los ojos poco a poco, con demasiada pereza, bostecé e intenté sentarme en la cama. Me había quedado dormida leyendo el diario, _genial, _me dije al verlo tirado en el suelo. Lo recogí y lo coloqué sobre la mesa de noche. Me quedé unos minutos observándolo, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada… Recordando las páginas que había leído la noche anterior, el castigo con _James, las clases de baile_… Sonreí. Todo aquello quedó tan lejos… Miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared de enfrente de la cama. _¡Mierda! Las siete y media. _Me levanté, me duché, me vestí y desayuné tan rápido como pudo permitirme. Comenzaba a trabajar dentro de tres minutos. _Llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde por primera vez en dos años… _Salí disparada de mi casa para llegar cuanto antes al hospital.

_Las 8:25, 25 minutos tarde… ¡Qué vergüenza! _No dejaba de repetírmelo una y otra vez mientras entraba por la puerta del hospital. Me dirigí deprisa hacia una pequeña habitación donde nos cambiábamos y tomábamos algo cuando no había otra cosa que hacer. No había nadie. Abrí mi taquilla, metí mi bolso y me puse la bata. Escuché la puerta abrirse.

- ¡Lily! Te estábamos llamando a tu casa. Estábamos preocupados. – Este es mi jefe, un hombre de color varios centímetros más alto que yo. Tenía una relación bastante estrecha con él.

- Lo siento señor Thomas. Me he retrasado, pero ya estoy lista. ¿Deseaba algo? – Pregunté lo más cortés posible. Era él quien me pagaba.

- No se preocupe. Verás. – Comenzó a decir al tiempo en que ambos salíamos de la sala directos a urgencias. – Nos han llegado los cinco aurores que quedaban en San Mugo, también diez pacientes del mismo hospital, no damos abasto y necesitamos con urgencia ayuda. Nos centraremos en los más graves, entre éstos se encuentran dos pacientes, uno envenenado con una poción desconocida, estamos intentando averiguar cual, no puede hablar y no sabemos nada de él. El otro paciente ha sido herido por los mortífagos en el mismo ataque contra los aurores, de ese puede encargarse Rude. A parte de ellos, hay dos aurores bastante graves a los que me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo, de los otros tres nos encargamos yo, Corner y el doctor Brown que ha llegado desde Inglaterra.

- De acuerdo, ¿en qué planta han sido habilitados?

- En la quinta planta, en la sección de urgencias. Ambos están en la habitación 508. – Y después de decir esto me entregó los informes y me dirigí al ascensor.

Estaba llegando a la habitación cuando abrí el historial de uno de los aurores, sorprendida me paré en seco. _No puede ser… No me puede estar pasando a mí… _Tragué saliva, buscando a algún otro médico que pudiera encargarse de él. No había nadie, probablemente estarían con los demás pacientes. Tendría que enfrentarme tarde o temprano a entrar en esa habitación, no podía seguir parada ahí, en medio del pasillo. _Seguro que está dormido, le habrán dado una poción para el dolor… No te preocupes, entras, haces tu trabajo y te vas. _

Decidida pero muy poco convencida comencé a andar dando minúsculos pasos, hasta yo me estaba desesperando, llegué a la habitación. Estaba cerrada. Suspiré, me coloqué la bata, volví a hacerme la coleta que tenía echa en un intento de alargar más el encuentro. Y toqué. Nadie contestó. _Por fin, la suerte está de mi lado hoy. _Giré el pomo despacio, temerosa. Las piernas comenzaban a flaquearme, y mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Abrí la puerta llena de dudas.

Al entrar en la habitación vi como ambos aurores estaban recostados en sus respectivas camas, durmiendo plácidamente. Sonreí. Me sentí aliviada. Fui a la primera cama, estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, al lado de la única ventana. Me quedé un rato observándole, sin hacer el menor ruido, como si algo pudiera despertarle. _Has cambiado muchísimo… _Realmente estaba sorprendida. Sirius Black ya no parecía Sirius Black. Su pelo antes largo y lacio estaba ahora demasiado corto, seguía de aquel negro intenso, pero le hacía su rostro mucho más maduro. Sus facciones eran más firmes, y se le notaba el gran cambio físico. Tenía la cara algo demacrada por el ataque, supuse. Un vendaje cubría su hombro izquierdo donde había recibido algunos hechizos, según el historial también en el abdomen y en una pierna. _Estarás bastante tiempo de baja_… Comencé a deshacer el vendaje del hombro, tenía la herida infectada. Las otras dos podrían esperar.

Dejé los informes sobre la mesilla y me dispuse a buscar la poción para la infección, llegué algo apurada, había dejado el hombro al descubierto y eso no era nada bueno para él. Se la dejé en la mesa. Ahora tendría que limpiarle la herida. Con cuidado cogía paños calientes y los enchumbaba en un líquido que olía a demonios, los dejaba reposar sobre su hombro mientras el chico intentaba, aún dormido, zafarse de mí.

Una vez acabado el trabajo con Black, apunté en el informe cada detalle, sobre sus heridas, y sobre el medicamento que le había dejado. Una enfermera se encargaría de que bebiera la poción cada seis horas.

Me dirigí hacia la otra cama, no lo reconocí hasta que leí su nombre en el historial del mismo. _Alastor Moody. _Tenía un aspecto mucho más demacrado, demasiado viejo para su edad. Me dispuse a curarle, apuntando una vez más en el informe cada detalle, las heridas de Sirius eran bastantes más sencillas de curar que las de Moody, para quien necesité más de una hora. Una vez terminé con él me levanté algo cansada de la cama donde me había sentado para ponerle el nuevo vendaje. Recogí ambas carpetas y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

- Sabía que no te atreverías a despertarme. – Escuché a mis espaldas. Suspirando di media vuelta para poder mirarle, aquellos preciosos ojos grises ya no tenían la ilusión, la juventud y la picardía que abundaban en ellos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

- Hola Sirius… - Dije casi murmurando. No sabía que debía decirle al mejor amigo de la persona a la que abandoné. ¿Tenía derecho si quiera a dirigirle la palabra?

El sonrió irónicamente, como si esperase mi reacción. Me puse nerviosa, no era nadie para juzgarme de la manera en que lo hacía.

- Hola Evans… - Su voz sonó con desprecio, con burla. – Así que es aquí donde te metes ¿eh?

No le contesté, no sabría cómo hacerlo.

- Sabes, al principio, creí que volverías, que no serías capaz de dejar a James… - Al escuchar su nombre mi corazón se paró, me resultaba extremadamente difícil seguir respirando. – Los cuatro primeros meses sin saber ti fueron horribles, ya no era el mismo, se pasaba día y noche intentando encontrarte, buscar una manera de saber donde coño estabas metida, pero cuando hubo un año de tu partida empezó a disimular su dolor, se centró en su trabajo al cien por cien, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, lágrimas directas del alma, ¿por qué hacía todo eso? ¿Por qué me lo contaba? Estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba verme así, tan confundida, tan dolida… Vi como sus ojos cambiaban de expresión hasta convertirse en odio todo lo que transmitía, odio hacia mí.

- Aún no sé cómo ha salido de toda esa mierda donde tú le metiste, hasta Remus creyó que no se recuperaría…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Me temblaban las manos, los pies, ¡hasta el pelo! Necesitaba salir de ahí, dejar de imaginarle destrozado, solo… Necesitaba volver a respirar.

Se carcajeó, una risa llena de repugnancia - ¿Yo?- Dijo después de unos segundos - Nada… De ti no quiero nada. – Dicho esto cerró los ojos ignorándome por completo. Dolida, enfadada e irrita como lo estaba, me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude. _James, James, James… _No podía dejar de repetir su nombre. Corrí hacia el baño, donde sabía que nadie me molestaría. Una vez dentro intenté controlarme, calmar todo lo que sentía, no debía permitir que nadie me viese así, y mucho menos estar encerrada en el baño cuando quedaba mucho trabajo por terminar. Me sequé cada una de las lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas, me lavé la cara, deseando que no se notara que había llorado. Volví a hacerme, por tercera vez en el día, la coleta, y para finalizar me miré en el espejo.

Al salir de allí fui a comer, la comida más asquerosa que pudiera imaginar, la del bufé del hospital. Me senté sola, incapaz de entablar conversación con alguien más que no fuera mi conciencia. Mi turno terminaría a las cuatro. Tan sólo quedaban dos horas. No volví a ver a Sirius, no era necesario, aunque tenía claro que mañana tendría que volver a enfrentarme. Mi cabeza trabajaba para idear el plan perfecto, uno en el que no tuviera que volver a toparme con él. Vi a unos cuantos pacientes más y a las cuatro en punto, ni un minuto más tarde, salí de allí, algo muy raro en mí.

Volví a mi casa queriendo estar a salvo del mundo, deseando volver a abrir el _diario_. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, en leer todo aquello que había dejado atrás, en un intento, claramente fallido, de auto convencerme que todos están mejor sin mí. Al entrar en mi piso dejé las llaves sobre la mesa y corrí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto. _Ahí está. _Me recosté en mi cama y lo abrí una vez más.

_**Recuerdos  
Flash Back**_

El día antes del baile de Navidad era un caos. Cientos de alumnos correteaban por el castillo en busca de zapatos, pinturas, vestidos y merodeadores. Había que admitir que estos cuatro jóvenes eran "acosados" en cada festejo. Y a ciertas personas esto no le sentaba nada bien…

- ¿Sucede algo pelirroja? – Preguntó James preocupado y algo molesto por el comportamiento aniñado de su _no_ novia.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No me has dirigido la palabra en todo el día Lily, ¿se puede saber que he hecho ahora? – Se acercó un poco más a ella aprovechando el que estaban solos en la sala común.

- Lo siento… - Murmuró dejando de mirar a James. – He estado un poco agobiada, eso es todo…

- Sí, tú siempre estas agobiada… - Repuso el chico levantándose del sofá. – Cuando quieras confiar en mí y contarme que te preocupa, sabes dónde encontrarme. – Finalizó fríamente antes de dar media vuelta dispuesto a ir a su habitación.

- James… - Suplicó poniéndose en pie. – Espera. – Se acercó a él despacio, pensando cómo explicarle que demonios le pasaba, ni siquiera ella lo sabía, ¡por Merlín! ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni tú sabes qué es?

Él se giró hacia ella con una mirada llena de amargura, no dijo nada.

- No sé cómo explicarlo… No estoy segura de saber qué es lo que sucede. – Hizo una pausa, suspiró y le miró a los ojos. – Lo que me pasa, lo que me preocu…

- ¡Jamsie! – Lily fue interrumpida por una chica de sexto, Hufflepuff, la conocía muy bien, cazadora del equipo de Quidditch y sí… ex novia de James. Se acercó peligrosamente a él sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la joven. - ¿Te apetecería ir conmigo al baile?

- No, ya tengo pareja, y si no te importa… - Continúo señalando a su acompañante. – Estamos hablando.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿No puedes hablar con esa más tarde? – La paciencia de Lily se agotaba, tal vez más rápido de lo normal, y estaba comenzando a perder los nervios. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de cogerla por el cuello y zarandearla hasta que jurara no volver a acercarse a SU James. Su rostro no estaba tan pálido como siempre, un ligero color rojizo encendía sus mejillas, sus ojos, brillaban con demasiada intensidad, y sus labios estaban ligeramente apretados, en un intento de no abrir la boca.

Sin poderlo soportar y siendo muy poco casual en ella, cogió su varita, en un impulso que desde ese momento supo que tendría que controlar, y murmurando algo incomprensible, apuntó a la "acosadora" de su chico. En unos segundos, ésta tenía el pelo de un color verde moco y los ojos descomunalmente hinchados. James por su lado, estaba totalmente desconcertado, sorprendido, y divertido.

- ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! – Dijo Lily viendo como la Hufflepuff salía corriendo de donde ellos se encontraban. - ¡No soporto ver como esas estúpidas coquetean contigo! ¡Yo soy la única que puedo y tiene derecho a hacerlo! ¡Sólo yo!

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Recuerdos  
Flash Back**_

Sólo unas horas faltaban para el comienzo del baile de Navidad, y una Lily Evans histérica y nerviosa correteaba por toda su habitación en busca de los pendientes.

- ¿Dónde los habré metido? – Se había repetido aquella pregunta, tal vez, y sin ánimo alguno de exagerar, unas veinte veces.

- ¡Llegarás tarde si no vas a ducharte de una vez! Yo y Kathie buscaremos tus pendientes, tranquila… - Decía Anna intentando calmar a la chica.

Resignada entró en el baño, y como cada día, se paró frente al espejo. Estuvo así unos minutos, observándose, riéndose de sí misma por estar en aquella situación, la misma que tantas veces había criticado. No podía negarlo, estaba nerviosa, nerviosa porque tenía una cita con James Potter, sí, es cierto, estaba histérica, histérica por no encontrar unos simples pendientes… Se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas chicas que babean por los merodeadores, y ese hecho le asustaba. ¡Por Merlín! Es Lily Evans, la prefecta malhumorada amiga de los libros y enemiga mortal de Potter…

… **o puede que, por una sola vez, tan solo sea Lily Evans. **

Soltó su cabello, cuidadosa de no quedarse con ellos en la mano, y poco a poco comenzó a desvestirse. Completamente desnuda se observó una vez más en el espejo, solo una persona había visto a Lily Evans de este modo, y esa era, ella misma. Jamás creyó tener un cuerpo diez, o por lo menos, no tan perfecto como todas aquellas ex de Potter, lo siento, James. Sabía que nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de ese chico de cabello revuelto y ojos almendrados, estaba completamente absorta por sus miradas y sonrisas, cautivada por su manera de hablarle, le amaba y le dolía hacerlo. Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido, esa sensación de bienestar cuando está a su lado, de protección, de confort. Él era todo lo que necesitaba, y sabía, más que de sobra que SU chico, también la amaba… Lo demostraba cada día, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se lo hacía saber, con sus besos, con sus caricias, con sus te quiero…

De pronto se sintió insegura, asustada… No es que fuera a ese baile con la intención de que entre ella y James pasara _algo_, pero lo habían intentado alguna vez, y la timidez y la ignorancia de la pelirroja no ayudaban para nada. Temía que no le gustara lo que él viese, temía que la comparara con otras chicas y se diera cuenta de que ellas le proporcionarían placeres que Lily no sabía ni que existían…

Apartó la vista de su reflejo, obligándose a dejar de pensar en ello, convenciéndose de que el momento llegará cuando haya de llegar, que él nunca la presionaría y lo que es más importante, que él nunca le haría daño. Entró en la bañera con cuidado de no resbalar, el suelo estaba encharcado. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a ducharse. Las gotas de agua caliente caían por su cuerpo recorriéndolo con rapidez, su pelo comenzaba a oscurecer, tiñéndose de un rojo más fuerte y triste. Le encantaba bañarse con agua caliente, casi ardiendo, sentir que estaba viva, quemarse la piel sin llegar a dolerle…

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de baño, salió de allí con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo y la ilusión y esperanza de hace unas horas, ella, Lily Evans, saldría con James Potter, el chico… de sus sueños.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Tras un día entero sin saber del mundo exterior, luego de haber leído más de cincuenta capítulos de mi vida pasada de aquel diario, llamé al hospital.

- Señor Thomas, creo que no podré ir a trabajar en varios días. – Le expliqué a mi jefe con voz amarga y al mismo tiempo dulce, demasiado dulce.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? – Parecía preocupado, no he faltado un día a mi puesto de trabajo desde que comencé.

- No se preocupe, sólo es un resfriado, pero por si las moscas prefiero quedarme reposando unos días, podría contagiarlo a cualquier paciente… -Respiré hondo, ¿acaso se me daba tan mal mentir?

- De acuerdo, no la molestaré más, espero que se mejore Evans… - Sonó casi a súplica, desde mi punto de vista, claro. - Si puedo hacer algo por usted…

- No, no – Me apresuré a decir. – Quiero decir, no tiene por qué, me las arreglaré sola…

- Está bien… - Respondió al fin, no muy convencido.

- Buenas noches señor, que descanse.

- Buenas noches Lily...

Sí, lo admito, soy una cobarde, no quiero ni puedo volver a enfrentarme a las crueles palabras de Sirius Black, necesito quedarme aquí, a salvo de todo y de todos… Teniendo como único aliado a mis pensamientos… Aunque tal vez, y solo tal vez, éstos se convirtieran en mi peor pesadilla.

………………………………

Llevaba dos días sin asistir al trabajo, mi vida estaba basada en estos momentos por, comer, responder las llamadas de Alice, ducharme y leer el diario. Se había convertido en una obsesión, en mi manera de vivir, de afrontar el mundo… y me gusta sentirme así, dependiente de algo material, algo que va a estar siempre conmigo… Él nunca se irá de mi lado, y yo, jamás me apartaré del suyo.

Creí haber encontrado mi lugar en el mundo al venir a España, soñé tantas noches con ello que casi se convirtió en una decepción al llegar. Lo había pintado todo demasiado bonito, me hice mi propio cuento de hadas basándome en la idea de intentar ser feliz. Buscaba encontrar mi sitio, un trabajo que me satisficiera, amigos, y sobre todo… buscaba olvidar. Al leer este diario me doy cuenta de que no he hecho nada, ¿de qué me vale este trabajo si no está él a mi lado? ¿Para qué tengo casa si no puedo vivir junto a él?... Son tantos los momentos que pasé a su lado, tantas las penas y alegrías, nunca creí que fuese capaz de decir esto pero sí, me equivoqué, me equivoqué porque dejé al amor de mi vida solo frente al mundo, aterrado, sin cobijo ni protección alguna ante el dolor.

Estoy decepcionada conmigo misma por no haber sido capaz de permanecer a su lado, por no haber sido todo lo que él esperaba de mí… Estoy enojada y enfurecida por el hecho de haber perdido mi único pasaje a la felicidad, James Potter.

Abrí el diario dispuesta a releer una de las páginas que había escrito, tal vez esta era la cuarta vez que la leía pero no me importaba, al hacerlo, podía sentir el amor, la ilusión y la felicidad con que la había escrito hace ya tres años y medio.

_**Ven, acércate… no temas…  
Ahora, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar **_

"_**Me acerco a ti, me acero sin saber que decir… y es que son tantas las cosas que contar… Te miro, y me miras…Sonrío, y preguntas por qué… Entonces, aún con la dulzura de tu mirada grabada en mi alma, te susurro al oído… "te amo"…**_

_**Y poco a poco, nos besamos, despacio, sin prisas… ¡Tenemos toda una vida por delante! Toda una vida amor mío… **_

_**Me buscas, ansioso, lo noto en tus manos, en la fuerza de tus suspiros, en tu respiración entrecortada… "Acabemos con la espera cariño"… **_

_**Abrimos nuestros corazones entregándonos por completo, fundimos nuestros cuerpos como seña del amor del que somos presos…La habitación se ahoga entre caricias y besos... la seguridad y la complicidad se apoderan de cada rincón… Ya no hace falta decir nada, no, claro que no… Tan sólo, no me sueltes, no me sueltes nunca..."**_

_**Lilian Evans & James Potter, unidos desde hoy, y para siempre.**_

Sonreí al recordarlo al tiempo en que pequeñas gotas de agua salada resbalaban por mi rostro, sombrías, silenciosas y pesadas… Cerré el diario, lo cerré en busca de un nuevo aliado, él ya no me servía, no ahora… En sus hojas permanecían grabados los recuerdos de un amor tan fuerte, tan puro y tan incomprensible que dolía de sólo pensarlo. La primera noche con James Potter, el momento, si no más dulce, más feliz de mi vida…Aún guardaba cada detalle en mi corazón, cada gesto y cada palabra seguían tatuadas en mi alma, dispuestos a hacerla llorar…

Hoy, por fin, y después de dos años, lo comprendía… Yo, Lilian Evans, nací para caminar de la mano de James Potter, yo, Lilian Evans, nací por y para James Potter.

Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza amenazando con hacerla estallar. ¿_Qué debo hacer_?

Una vez más quería volver a huir… Pero esta vez, **para encontrarlo**.

………………………………

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo… Espero que os guste….!**

**Por cierto, a partir de ahora, no será Lily quien cuente la historia, debido a que aparecerán nuevos personajes, James, Sirius, Remus, todos ellos entrarán en el fic y no puede ser nuestra querida pelirroja quien cuente sus vidas, pues no sabe (aún) donde se encuentran.**

**Este capítulo es tan largo como el anterior, aunque en el tercero ya comenzaran a ser más extensos, pues hay más que contar. Comenzará la "acción" por decirlo de alguna manera. Hasta ahora hemos visto a una Evans hundida, triste… pero poco a poco se dará cuenta de que si quiere volver a tener le amor de James tendrá que luchar.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, significan mucho para alguien quien escribe por puro placer, saber que hay personas a las que les gusta tu "trabajo" reconforta.**

**¡Ah! Quiero aclarar una cosa. La hoja del diario que relata la noche del baile, cuando Lily y James hacen el amor por primera vez, decidí ponerla tal y como ella la había escrito en el diario, no en forma de flash back… Es una manera de ver y sentir mejor todo lo que Lily vivió aquel día.**

**Si os gusta la historia, deseáis que continúe con ella, ya sabéis que toda crítica es buena, y os pediría el favor de que, si pones un r/r, a la vez que lo haces, dejes tu opinión sobre el fanfic, del argumento, de los personajes, de cómo lo relato… Ayudan muchísimo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! Y ya sabes, dale al Go xD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: ¿Creéis de verdad, que si todo esto me perteneciese yo estaría aquí, intentando solucionar con mis padres la crisis económica por la que estamos pasando? ¿A que no? ¿O acaso pensabas que dejaría morir a James y a Lily? O iclusive, ¿que dejaría viva a la rata? ¡Por Merlín no! xD**

**Recuerdos.  
Capítulo cuatro.**

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? _Tal vez fuesen quince minutos, o quizás más los que llevaba buscando el teléfono por toda la habitación. Mi maleta de viaje, grande y con ruedas, descansaba abierta sobre mi cama y los muchos pares de zapatos y ropas seguían esparcidos por todos lados. Sí, estaba decidido, me iba a buscar al amor de mi vida, no, no es cierto… No me iba, volvía una vez más. James Potter seguía formando parte de mi vida aún no perteneciendo a ella, él era todo lo que me faltaba para ser feliz… Él era lo único que me haría feliz.

Necesitaba hacer dos llamadas, dos importantísimas llamadas… Pero claro, para ello se necesita un _teléfono, ¿dónde coño estarás? _Debía informar a Alice de mi repentina partida y aunque supiera que no serviría de nada, tenía que intentar contactar con Sirius. Estaba ingresado, por lo tanto podría llamar para hablar con él, está claro que sabía dónde se encontraba James y yo deseaba esa información por encima de cualquier cosa, inclusive mi orgullo.

_A jajá… Aquí estás, estúpido chisme. _Lo cogí y marqué el número de Alice con rapidez, demasiada a decir verdad. Esperé ansiosa con el teléfono en mi oído, buscando la forma en que decirle a mi mejor amiga que me iba a Inglaterra. Lo deseaba, deseaba marcharme y encontrarlo, saber que no fue cosa de mi imaginación aquellos años junto a él. Una vez más creí estar haciendo lo correcto, una vez más huía sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis desvaríos… ¿Qué haré cuando llegue a Inglaterra? ¿Presentarme en casa de mis padres con una escusa demasiado simple y esperar ser acogida? ¿Buscarme un hotel durante unas noches hasta encontrar un piso? ¿Por dónde comenzaría a buscarlo si Sirius, como ya es de esperar, no me dice dónde está? ¿Qué haré sola en Londres? Sí, una vez fue mi hogar, pero ya no soy bien recibida en él.

Y colgué. Colgué dispuesta a volver a ser cobarde, colgué sin pensarlo porque realmente no sabía que pensar. Me gustaría ser otra clase de persona, una de esas que hacen todo lo que quieren, cuando quieran y como quieran sin pararse a pensar en nada, sin necesidad de atormentarse. Llena de dudas dejé una vez más el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y miré todo aquello que había formado. El corazón se me aceleró incitándome a continuar con mi partida. Cerré los ojos, confusa y frustrada. Me imaginé de su mano, paseando por las blancas calles de Londres, sentados junto a la chimenea de nuestro hogar, nos imaginé abrazados, reencontrándonos y amándonos tal y como deberíamos haber hecho siempre. _Una vez me dijiste, que quién no lucha por lo que ama, jamás sabrá lo que es amar… _Aquella frase rondaba por mi cabeza dándome ánimo y un millón de razones por las que no abandonar. No había tiempo para pensar, hoy hay que actuar, por una sola vez debo hacer lo que me dicta el corazón y no la estúpida razón.

_**Pi…Pi…Pi…**_

- ¿Sí?

- Alice cariño necesito hablar contigo. – Mi voz sonaba llena de entusiasmo, ilusionada, emocionada y asustada. – Me vuelvo a Inglaterra.

Durante varios minutos sólo se escuchó el sonido del silencio. – Sé que es una locura, pero estoy harta de hacer siempre lo correcto. Le amo Alice, le amo y necesito encontrarle.

- Yo… Lily, no sé qué decir…

- No digas nada, estoy decidida, quiero volver a vivir mi propia vida. Y es James quién se quedó con ella. Mi avión parte mañana a las ocho y media, tengo que ir al hospital pero prometo llamarte luego. Te quiero cariño y gracias por todo.

……………

Todo pasaba más rápido de lo normal, los minutos se convertían en segundos y sentía que se me agotaba el tiempo. Corría por las calles de Madrid en dirección al hospital, nadie había respondido a mis llamadas y necesitaba hablar con Sirius. El corazón me latía a mil por horas, me costaba respirar con normalidad y el esfuerzo se hacía notar, el deporte no era lo mío. No lograba pensar en otra cosa sino en buscar las palabras exactas con las que debía hablarle, intentar que me diera una dirección, un, un…_ algo_.

Me paré unos minutos frente a la enorme puerta de cristal del hospital, me apoyé sobre mis rodillas e intenté controlar mi respiración. Coloqué como pude mi jersey y mi falda, y observé con desgana como las medias se me habían roto por el muslo. Pero sin duda, lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que me diera exactamente igual. Sonreí, satisfecha conmigo misma. Entré por la puerta como quien quiere comerse el mundo. En el trayecto algún que otro médico me saludaba mientras paseaba por los pasillos de aquel que había sido mi evasión a los problemas. Me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Sirius, a sabiendas de que no lo habrían cambiado de planta, no por el hecho de estar grave, sino por ser un auror, hay que darles mejores tratos a los pacientes importantes, según dice el señor Thomas, aunque y para ser sincera, nunca he tenido prioridad con ellos. ¿O acaso el dinero también rige normas para la salud?

No me permití dudar al llegar a la puerta, no podía consentirlo una vez allí. Inspiré y expiré, inspiré y expiré, inspiré y… giré el pomo de la puerta con cautela, pero sin miedo, con rapidez, pero sin prisas… Y observé la habitación. Unos ojos se clavaron de inmediato en los míos, unos grandes ojos azules que sin duda no eran los de Sirius. La cama de junto a la ventana se encontraba vacía, con unas impecables sábanas blancas.

- ¿Evans? – La inconfundible voz de Moody me sacó del lapsus en el que estaba. Le sonreí. – Deduzco, por tu cara, que no era a mí a quién buscabas en esta habitación. – Sabía que él no estaba enojado conmigo, apenas nos conocíamos para ser del todo francos. Sabía quién era porque fui la novia de uno de los mejores aurores que tenía en el cuerpo.

- Deduces bien… - Dije casi en un susurro. - ¿Se ha marchado ya Black? – Pregunté en un intento de no sonar desesperada.

- Esta misma mañana… Vino a buscarle Potter. – Tragué saliva. ¿James había estado aquí? Le hubiese visto de no haberme hecho pasar por enferma, podría haber intentado hablarle, saber cómo está… _James_…Aún sigo siendo igual de vulnerable al escuchar su nombre...- Creí que lo sabrías. – Finalizó.

- Yo… Bueno es sólo que no he venido a trabajar estos días, no me encontraba del todo… bien. – Fingí una muy falsa sonrisa y busqué la manera de poder acabar con aquella conversación.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué buscabas a Sirius? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte. – Se sentó en la cama con esfuerzos, en un intento de poder verme mejor.

- Sólo… Sólo vine a ver como se encontraba, nada más. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme…

- Sí claro…

Me giré dispuesta a marcharme, exactamente igual que el día en el que había hablado con Sirius… Me resultaba extremadamente difícil entablar conversación con cualquier persona que conociera a James.

- Lily… - Me paré en seco, dispuesta a escucharle. – Nunca hemos tenido demasiada confianza, es cierto… Pero… Sirius le dijo a James que te había visto. – Mi corazón se disparó por tercera vez en el día, comenzaba a sospechar que iba a ser víctima de un infarto en cualquier momento. Me volví hacia él, con miles de interrogantes en los ojos, queriendo preguntarle tantas cosas…

- Él… él… ¿Dijo algo?

- Sólo que no siguiera hablando… Le pidió que… - Hizo una pausa, indeciso. – no volviera a nombrarte. – Sentía como si miles de cuchillas me atravesaran el corazón, cada uno de los pedacitos que lo formaban se habían convertido ahora en otros más pequeños. Entendía que estuviera enojado, enfurecido, que me odiara… Pero aún así… ¿No querer saber nada de mí? Si Alice supiera cómo se encuentra, dónde y cómo está, desearía saberlo… Y él, a él no le importaba como pudiera estar.

- Gracias. – Dije por fin. Le estaba agradecida por habérmelo contado. – Moody… - Dije antes de salir por la puerta.

- ¿Sí Lily?

Vacilé unos instantes.

- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a James? – Y vi como una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

……………

El insoportable ruido del despertador me dio a entender que debía levantarme. A partir de hoy sería una nueva Lilian Evans. Mire con ilusión las manecillas del reloj, las 6.00 de la mañana. Bostecé sin sueño, con ganas de todo. Deseaba que el tiempo pasara deprisa, sin pausas, deseaba coger ya ese avión.

Me duché con rapidez, desayuné en mi casa por última vez y corrí hasta mi habitación. Sin pensar en nada más me peiné e hice mi cama.

_El pasaporte, aquí… Las llaves, aquí… El móvil… El cargador… La varita… La cartera… ¿Dónde está la cartera? _Volví a mi habitación, estaba debajo de la cama. Luego de haber repasado cada una de las cosas que debía llevar, me coloqué el abrigo, dejando la bufanda y los guantes en mano para cuando aterrizara en Londres.

Cerré todas las persianas, las ventanas y las puertas.

_**Rinnnnnn **_

El timbre. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Abrí la puerta, ya estaba todo listo.

- ¿! Alice ¡? ¡Hola! – Grité entusiasmada abrazándola con fuerzas. ¡Había venido a despedirse! Que detalle…– Sabía que no dejarías que fuese sola al aeropuerto… - Le sonreí con ganas, una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

- No es a eso exactamente a la que he venido… - Dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿A no? – Pregunté un tanto molesta. Era mi mejor amiga, por lo menos podría haber disimulado.

- Me marcho…Me vuelvo contigo a Inglaterra. – Dijo saltando a mis brazos… No sabía qué hacer, mis manos nos podían moverse, y es que no podría estar más sorprendida, mis ojos, completamente abiertos, daban a entender mi confusión a la perfección. Sonrió encantada, como sólo Alice sabía hacer. - ¿Acaso pensabas que te dejaría sola en Londres? ¿Sabes la de ataques que están habiendo allí? Necesitas a la mejor aurora para protegerte… Y así de paso, ayudarte a afrontar todo esto…

……………

Llegábamos tarde. Como siempre. Desesperadas y cansadas corríamos por el gran aeropuerto de Madrid, mi pelo estaba completamente suelto y alborotado, alguna gota de sudor corría por mi frente y el brazo estaba demasiado cansado de arrastrar aquella enorme maleta. Pero aún así, era la chica más feliz del mundo, no sólo me iba a buscar al amor de mi vida, sino que además, mi mejor amiga se venía conmigo. Sonreí, sonreí sin parar de correr, era… como Hogwarts. Cuando James y yo, tras meses de verano sin vernos, pasábamos horas en la estación de tren hablando, nuestro final era exactamente igual a este, corriendo en dirección hacia aquel precioso tren escarlata.

Nos paramos frente a la joven mujer que nos miraba con desaprobación. Sus ojos demostraban el enorme tedio que aquel trabajo le ofrecía, sonreímos nerviosas, pensando en la posibilidad de que aquella antipatía hacia el mundo que rodeaba a la perfecta rubia que se alzaba ante nosotras, no nos dejara pasar por, total, cinco minutos de retraso.

- Bueno días – Saludó Alice. – Tome – Prosiguió dándole nuestros billetes, la mujer pareció dudar unos instantes, pero finalmente los cogió y cortó un pedacito de cada uno.

- Sigan todo recto, las maletas tendréis que facturarlas son demasiado grandes. Un compañero les dirá todo lo que tenéis que hacer. – Nos miramos cómplices y divertidas. - ¡Ah! El avión va con retraso, es por ello que podéis pasar después de… - Dijo mirando el reloj – casi diez minutos de retraso. – Puso una falsa sonrisa en sus labios y con un gesto de muñeca nos indicó por donde debíamos pasar.

- Será estúpida… - Dije murmurando.

Facturamos las maletas y entramos al avión. Tal vez fueron cinco minutos los que llevábamos sentadas y hablando de nuestro maravilloso viaje a Londres, cuando el avión comenzó a alzarse. Con los cinturones abrochados y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, nos alejábamos de España, nuestra única cómplice durante dos largos años.

- Oye, y dime – Decía mientras me comía unos cuantos cacahuetes que nos ofrecieron las azafatas. - ¿Cómo se tomó tu madre que vieneses conmigo?

- Bastante bien, si hasta yo me sorprendí… Me dijo que te mandara recuerdos y mucha suerte. – Me guiñó un ojo divertida. – Que ya era hora de que te dieras una alegría. – Finalizó sonriendo y dándole una segunda intención a aquella inocente frase.

- ¡Qué graciosa! Aunque para eso creo que aún falte bastante… - Repuse mirando por el cristal. Esta era una de las razones por las que me trasladaba al estilo _muggle._ Estar entre las nubes, ver el amanecer tan cerca, poder sentir ese cosquilleo que te recorre el cuerpo al despegar… Era precioso.

- ¿Y qué pensamos hacer al llegar allí?

- Supongo que buscaremos un hotel donde pasar unos días, hasta encontrar un piso ¿no?

- ¿Y de dónde sacaremos el dinero para pagar el alquiler, la comida, la ropa… -Dijo haciendo énfasis en esto último. – Soy aurora Lily, no pienso empezar a trabajar en un _burger_.

- Creo que eso ya está solucionado. – Le respondí con un aire misterioso.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo? – Preguntó mi amiga intentando quitarle importancia y haciéndose la indiferente ante mi respuesta. Sabía que si mostraba algo de curiosidad nunca hablaría.

- Tendrás que esperar.

……………

Llevábamos dos horas y media de vuelo. Alice dormía plácidamente junto a mí y yo simplemente me dedicaba a mirar por el pequeño cristal. Estaba nerviosa, llena de entusiasmo y emoción. Me era imposible conciliar el sueño, ¡ni siquiera tenía sueño! No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo, ¿qué haría cuando le viese por primera vez? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Sentía una extraña sensación, parecida al amor, pero que para nada tenía que ver. ¿Sabes esas mariposas que revolotean en tu interior cuando vez a la persona a la que amas? Pues ahora estaban en MI interior.

Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría… En cierto modo funcionó, pero a mi mente llegaron recuerdos del pasado, dolorosos y no tan olvidados recuerdos del pasado. Respiré hondo, obligándome a ser fuerte.

Sus ojos lagrimosos, cansados y decepcionados me miraban, contemplándome como si de una extraña se tratase. De pronto me hacía pequeñita, diminuta, y él se engrandecía ante mis ojos. Siendo tan caballero y tan Potter como siempre había esperado. Hubiera preferido mil veces más que me insultara, que me gritara y me odiase, a que me mirase como él lo había hecho.

_**Recuerdos  
Flash Back**_

No me había despedido. No hubiera podido. Cogí mis maletas, todas mis cosas y despidiéndome de mi familia salí de mi casa para ir al aeropuerto. En un principio creí que podría, que sería capaz de decirle adiós, pero sabía que sería incapaz de marcharme si James Potter me viera partir.

Esperaba nerviosa en la cola. Cientos de lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, lágrimas traicioneras llenas de recuerdos. Ni siquiera sabía qué coño estaba haciendo. ¡Hasta yo misma esperaba algo más de mí! Toda mi vida estaba en Londres, él, estaba aquí y yo me iba sin ninguna explicación. Quería salir corriendo, dejar de pensar y volver a sus brazos, lo deseaba más que nada en este mundo… Tan sólo debía girarme y volver a casa. Tan sólo debía…

- Su billete por favor… - Una mujer con una sonrisa amable y encantadora me tendía la mano para coger mi pasaje al olvido. Mis manos temblaban al tiempo en que le entregaba el dichoso papelito, sin llegar a pensar en nada.

- Muchasgracias. Puede pasar por aquí señorita. – Dijo señalando un pequeño túnel a sus espaldas. Me aferré con fuerzas a mi maleta y comencé a andar hacia él. De pronto, mis piernas se pararon en seco y me obligaron a mirar atrás, a echarle un último vistazo a la que sería mi antigua vida.

Y entonces le vi. Mi corazón dejó de latir unos instantes, el tiempo se congelaba a mi alrededor y yo me olvidaba de cómo respirar. Las piernas me flaqueaban, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, un enorme nudo que no me dejaba hablar, ni pensar, ni siquiera podría asegurar si aquello estaba ocurriendo o tan sólo era producto de mi imaginación. _Allí está_… El hombre de mi vida. Su pelo se encontraba más revuelto de lo normal y pequeños mechones le caían por la frente. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, aquellos preciosos ojos enmarcados con unas gafas llenas de historias. Su temple, elegante, distante, frío… Aparté la mirada, incapaz de verle, ahora mis ojos estudiaban su ropa. Vestía con un muy mal acomodado abrigo, el pantalón vaquero que tanto me gustaba y la bufanda que le había regalado. Alcé la vista unos instantes armándome del poco valor que tenía.

Miles de cuchillos afilados se clavaron en mi corazón al ver sus lágrimas. Caían cristalinas por sus mejillas, desembocando en los que una vez fueron mis labios. Ya nada tenía sentido, ya nada merecía la pena.

La decepción, el dolor, la inseguridad, el odio… Todo se hacía notar en su mirada. Las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro sólo eran el reflejo de la amargura que lo invadía. De pronto me sentía la persona más cruel y sucia que pudiera haber existido nunca. El ser más despiadado que James Potter pudo haber conocido… Esa era yo, su único error. Sin embargo, y aún a sabiendas de que me odiaba con toda su alma, él nunca dijo nada, jamás se acercó, él solo… me observaba. Y fue entonces cuando una sonrisa se dibujaba con trazos lentos y finos sobre su cara. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto. Sin dejar de mirarme, sin dejar de llorar, él me sonreía. Una sonrisa donde nunca cabría el perdón.  
_**  
Fin Flash Back**_

- Lils, cariño… - Alice me removía de un lado para otro en un intento de hacerme despertar. – Cielo hemos llegado…

Y en efecto, habíamos llegado… ¡Habíamos llegado! Estábamos en Londres, oh, por Merlín… ¡Habíamos llegado!

- ¡Hemos llegado! Alice estamos aquí, estamos estamos…

- Aquí. – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Salimos del avión apresuradas, recogimos nuestras maletas y paramos un taxi. Ambas estábamos calladas, silenciosas, mirando por la ventanilla del coche. Recordaba cada calle a la perfección, todo era tan extrañamente familiar… Bajé el cristal, dejando que la fría brisa del invierno callera sobre mi rostro. Demasiado fría para ser sinceros. Apresurada volví a subirla escuchando las burlas de mi amiga junto a mí.

El taxi nos dejó en la calle Charing Cross, habíamos decidido ir al Caldero Chorreante, pasaríamos unas cuantas noches en él hasta poder encontrar un piso _muggle_ en el que vivir. La mujer nos recibió tan gruñona como siempre, dándonos una "calurosa" bienvenida y deseándonos una muy buena estancia.

Subimos a prisa hacia nuestra habitación. La once. Sacamos nuestros cepillos, champús… Pero la ropa la dejamos en la maleta, ¿para qué sacarla si tendríamos que marcharnos otra vez?

- Aún no me lo creo… - Dije entrando en el cuarto de baño. – Estamos aquí Alice… No puede ser cierto.

- Nada ha cambiado ¿eh? – Me dijo sonriendo.

_Muchas cosas han cambiado… _Pensé recostándome en la cama.

……………

El callejón Diagón era una de las pocas cosas que seguían igual en Inglaterra. Cientos de personas caminaban por las calles del mismo comprando regalos para, después de un mes, entregarlos a sus familia. La navidad. La misma que se había convertido para mí, durante dos años, mi peor enemiga. Ahora volvía a mi hogar y ésta seguía siendo odiosa. Muchos, demasiados, pares de manos entrelazadas caminando por las nevadas calles, besándose en los bancos, en los parques, en las cafeterías, en cualquier lado… Al parecer el mundo se había vuelto en mi contra.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿No hay nadie sólo en estas Navidades? – Exclamó Alice tras mirar con recelo a una de las tantas parejas que habían visto en el trayecto.

- Espero que sí. – Dije apenas en un susurro…

- Oh cariño, era sólo una forma de hablar… No creo que James haya podido estar con otra mujer que no seas tú… - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno, no importa, no quiero pensar en eso hasta que llegue el momento… - Mentí – ¿Entramos? – Le ofrecí mientras me paraba frente al escaparate de una tienda dedicada exclusivamente a los gorros, bufandas y guantes. Alice me había pedido que la acompañara a comprarse un conjunto para este invierno.

- ¡Claro!

La tienda era sino la más grande, una de ellas. Había cientos de pares de guantes, bufandas y gorros por todos lados. Se podía observar también algún que otro bolso o cinturón. Comenzamos a buscar unos color turquesa, el favorito de mi amiga. Como era de esperar, en menos de cinco minutos ésta se encaprichó de unos y ningún otro que pudieras ofrecerle le resultaba lo suficientemente bueno.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora a dónde vamos? – Me preguntó colocándose los guantes y colocándome la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. - ¿No crees que deberíamos comenzar a buscarlos? A eso hemos venido… ¿no? – Dijo susurrando

- ¿Buscarlos? ¿A quiénes? – Pregunté en el mismo tono de voz.

- A James… Y a Frank. – Finalizó ruborizándose pero sin levantar la voz.

- ¿Tu no estabas en contacto con él? – Le pregunté. – Y oye, ¿Por qué hablamos tan bajito? – Sonrió.

- Sí, estábamos en contacto tu lo has dicho. – Ahora hablaba normal pero con un deje de amargura. – Cómo sabes él entendió que me marchase, dijo que me esperaría y que mantendríamos el contacto. Pero desde hace unas semanas he dejado de recibir noticias suyas. Decía que estaba preparándose para entra en el cuerpo de aurores, y que si lo conseguía pediría el traslado a España.

- ¡Oh! Qué bonito…

- Supongo que ha tenido que pasar algo realmente importante para que no me avisase ni siquiera de su mudanza…

- ¿Mudanza? – Pregunté extrañada.

- Yo seguí enviando cartas a la dirección en la que él supuestamente vivía. – Me explicó. – Pero nadie contestó. Hasta que alguien lo hizo diciéndome que ese tal Frank no residía ahí, y que ellos – Hizo una pausa intentando controlarse. – Lo hacían desde hace dos años.

La abracé, sin decir nada, sabía que Alice lo estaba pasando mal. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme porque ese idiota de Longbotton le habría mentido.

- Cielo, seguramente pasó algo para que no te siguiera escribiendo… No te preocupes Alice. – Dije intentando calmarla, aunque ambas sabíamos que los ataques a los mortífagos habían dejado muchísimos muertos. ¿Acaso podría ser Frank uno de ellos? Saqué esa idea de mi cabeza como pude, en tiempos como estos, lo único que te hacía mantener con vida era la esperanza.

Nos sentamos en un banco frente a un parque donde unos pocos niños jugaban con la nieve.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que íbamos a trabajar señorita Evans? ¿O aún es demasiado pronto para contármelo?

- Prefiero mostrártelo. – Dije con una sonrisa. – Aunque para eso… Hay que esperar a las cuatro y media Alice. – Finalicé mirando el reloj.

- ¿Las cuatro y media? – Prefirió no seguir poniendo pegas y levantándose de un tirón me hizo una proposición que muy pocas personas, a las dos y media de la tarde, podrían rechazar. Comer.

Entramos en uno de los restaurantes a los que más solíamos ir cuando vivíamos en Londres. El mejor según… James. Al entrar en él cientos de recuerdos invadían mi mente, recuerdos llenos de felicidad.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún otro lado Lils? – Me preguntó comprensiva.

- No, no te preocupes estoy bien. – Le respondí colocando la bufando y el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

- Sean Bienvenidas. – Decía una mujer de avanzada edad mientras se acercaba a nostras. - ¿Dónde deseáis… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Lily? ¿Alice?

- ¡Mary! – Gritamos entusiasmadas al unísono. – Qué alegría volver a verte.

- Y que aún nos recuerdes…

Nos apretujó con fuerza dándonos besos por todos lados.

- Ay mis niñas… ¿Cómo iba yo a olvidarlas? – Decía con una lágrima asomando por aquellos hermosos ojos negros. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo… - Nos echó un vistazo, dándonos media vuelta a ambas para poder contemplarnos mejor. - ¡Estáis preciosas!

Le sonreímos con ganas, con sinceridad, felices después de mucho tiempo de encontrar un viejo conocido que pudiese alegrarse de vernos.

- ¿Qué tal todo por España? Vamos pasad, pasad… - Decía mientras nos guiaba a nuestra mesa.

- Bien la verdad. Todo muy… tranquilo. – Dijo Alice.

- ¿Y James cómo está? – Me preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Ja-James? – Le dije nerviosa.

- Claro Lily, James, tú James… - Dijo haciendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra tú.

- Él no fue con nosotras – Respondió Alice por mí.

- Oh, lo siento… Soy una bocazas. – Me dio un beso en la frente, como solía hacer cuando años atrás me veía triste. – Creí que se habría trasladado con vosotras, como nunca volvió aquí… - Dijo murmurando, más para sí misma que para nosotras. – A ver, jovencitas. ¿Qué deseáis comer?

……………

Las tres y media. Aún nos quedaba una hora. Decidimos pasear por el callejón Diagón mientras hacíamos tiempo. Habían tantas historias escondidas en aquel lugar. Suspirando y en silencio ambas nos dirigíamos sin rumbo hacia ningún lugar. Cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos aunque sabiendo a la perfección lo que la otra pensaba.

Y como era de esperar, mis pensamientos se llamaban James Potter. Le necesitaba tanto… ¿Me querría él aún? Como había dicho Mary, ha pasado tanto tiempo… Tal vez hubiese encontrado a otra mujer a la que hacer feliz, cabía la posibilidad de que me hubiera olvidado. Y si esto fuera cierto, ya no tendría razón alguna por la que seguir luchando. Él era todo lo que siempre había soñado y sin embargo lo dejé escapar. Nunca me perdonaría. Y si lo hacía, jamás lo haría yo.

Después de media hora y la insistencia de Alice, decidí que ya era el momento de mostrarle nuestro nuevo trabajo.

Salimos del Callejón y nos dirigimos al caldero chorreante para cambiarnos de ropa y tras una breve ducha salimos lo más rápido posible. La guié entre unos callejones siguiendo un plano que tenía en la mano derecha. Anduvimos unos quince minutos.

- Lily ¿A dónde vamos? – Me preguntó parándose en seco.

- A nuestro nuevo trabajo ya te lo he dicho. Venga vamos, al final llegaremos tarde.

La cogí de la mano y seguimos caminando. Nos habíamos perdido dos veces cuando llegamos a nuestro esperado destino.

Me paré en frente de la puerta de cristal que se alzaba ante nosotras. Un enorme edificio que desde afuera olía a nuevo, tendría más de diez pisos. Sus paredes estaban tintadas de un precioso color violeta. Miré sonriente a mi amiga mientras ella no salía de su asombro, me miraba a mí y al edificio efusivamente con un brillo en los ojos capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera.

- No puede ser… - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. – No me lo puedo creer…

Me carcajeé unos segundos y sin más tiempo que perder la arrastré al interior del edificio. Era precioso. Parecía mucho más grande desde dentro. Nada más entrar te encontrabas con una pequeña recepción donde una mujer de no más de veinte cinco años atendía a los recién llegados. En el centro, una mesa de cristal decorada con unos liris frescos, era rodeada por cuatro sillones rojos. Al fondo pude observar dos ascensores, y sin tiempo para reparar en nada más fuimos directos a ellos.

Una vez dentro pulsé el número 8, como decía en el papel que tenía en la mano. Esperamos ansiosas unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejándonos ver una nueva planta. Personas que correteaban por aquí y por allá, entrando y saliendo, y otras tantas sentadas en los sillones que se encontraban en la puerta del fondo.

Nos paramos a curiosear el panorama frente al ascensor buscando con la mirada la recepción de la planta. Exactamente igual a la del primer piso. Nos acercamos sin decir una sola palabra, esperando a que un hombre de mediana edad terminara de hablar con la mujer.

Miré a Alice, se veía tan viva y llena de ilusión… Le sonreí algo nerviosa. Dimos un paso adelante en cuanto el señor se hubo marchado.

- Bueno días ¿Teníais cita? – Preguntó la mujer sin darnos oportunidad a hablar.

- Sí, sí. – Respondí sin más.

- Su nombre por favor…

- Lilian Evans. – Y comenzó a buscarlo en la lista, incluso antes de que pudiera acabar de decirlo. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio y la desgana con que asistía a trabajar.

- Sí, aquí está.- _Pues claro que está, ¿por qué iba a mentirle?_ - ¿Una entrevista de trabajo cierto? _Mmmm_…Medimaga. – Me dijo mirándome por encima de las gafas. ¡Cuánto odiaba eso! Le asentí sin ganas de responder a su mala educación. – Muy bien, esperen por allí. – Señaló a uno de los sillones del fondo. – El señor Alastor Moody les atenderá enseguida.

...

**¡Hola!**

**Siento haber tardado un poco más que en el capítulo anterior... Además de que este es un poco más corto... (Perdón, perdón y mil perdones más)  
Al final decidí escribir el tercero también desde el punto de vista de Lily.  
Espero que hayáis disfritado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Bueno bueno, ¿qué opináis de él?  
El nuevo trabajo de Lily y Alice... ¿Está claro dónde será cierto? ¿Qué opináis de ello?**

**¿Por qué pensáis que Frank mintió a Alice?  
¿Esperábais una despedida de Lily y James de esa manera? La verdad es que me costó muchísimo escribir esa parte, ya que jamás existirán palabras suficientes para describir lo que se siente al ver llorar a la persona a la que amas, o cuanto sufres al ver partir a la mujer de tu vida. Es imposible, pero he intentado hacerlo de la mejor forma que sé.**

**En el capítulo cuatro más cosas y mejores xD. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han escrito un R/R : **Lynxi Black, Marion Coleridge, CaR), Euson, keniliz, y Popis. **Como ya he dicho ayudan muchísimo. A partir del cap. cuatro comenzaré a responder los reviews, lo sineto por no haberlo hecho antes, pero a penas he tenido tiempo. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!! Y ya sabes, dale al GO!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, Rowling es la afortunada que tiene una imaginación descomunal y a la que le dan el dinerito. Todo en uno. **

**_Recuerdos_**

Llevaba esperando casi veinte minutos en aquel sillón, la espalda me pedía a gritos un buen masaje y mi trasero… pobre de él, se había amoldado perfectamente a la silueta del sofá perdiendo toda su forma.

- ¿Se gastan un dineral en construir este edificio y no les llega el presupuesto para unos sillones un poco menos… DUROS? – Se quejaba Alice mientras cambiaba por décima vez de postura.

- ¡Oh vamos! Deja de quejarte de una vez, no es para tanto… - Mentía al tiempo en que hacía presión con el trasero para saber que aún seguía vivo.

- Señorita Evans por favor, el señor Alastor Moody ya puede atenderle, acompáñenme… - Nos informó despampanante la misma chica del mostrador antes de que mi amiga pudiera volver a hablar.

- ¡Por fin!

- Alice, _sshh_... – Le dije con una mirada de reproche, cual madre reprende a su hija, dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo. Sonrió.

Caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta pararnos frente a una puerta en la que estaba inscrito el nombre de "Alastor Moody". La chica, un tanto nerviosa y demasiado estirada tocó un par de veces.

- Señor Moody, la señorita Evans y… - Miró a Alice, según yo, al no recordar su nombre o, según Alice, haciéndolo con desprecio. – su acompañante ya están aquí.

- Hágalas pasar – gritó tras aquella puerta plateada. - ¿A qué estaba esperando?

La muchacha abrió la puerta dejándonos paso pero sin llegar a entrar ella al despacho, ahora entendíamos su nerviosismo… No se puede ser más gruñón y cascarrabias que Alastor Moody.

Al entrar en aquel lugar una serie de recuerdos que no lograba organizar me vinieron a la mente dejándome un hormigueo en el estómago al que no sabía hacer parar. Fue cuando me di cuenta que aquel despacho oxidado de tanto uso tenía un parecido demasiado razonable al viejo despacho de Dumbledore, aquel extraño olor a polvo que nunca fue desagradable del todo, esas enormes estanterías de madera antigua… Sonreí al recordar lo que James solía decirme… _No es que haya un parecido Lils, pero si no le buscases sentido y relación a todo no serías la persona de la que estoy enamorado._ Definitivamente necesitaba volver a verle.

-¡Lily, Alice! Pasad, pasad, ¿qué hacéis ahí paradas? – Escuchaba al tiempo en que observaba cada detalle de aquella habitación. – Bueno, antes de empezar a atar los últimos detalles de los contratos, quiero darles mi particular bienvenida a Inglaterra, una vez más. Espero que esto no les resulte extremadamente… extraño, durante mucho tiempo fuisteis el tema de conversación preferido de los magos de este edificio, ahora que volvéis no imagino cómo será…

- Con eso ya contábamos, ¿acaso piensas que llegamos aquí creyendo que sería sencillo volver a empezar? – Estaba convencida que nada nos sería puesto en bandeja, mucho menos después de haber abandonado el país sin dar explicación alguna.

- Supongo que no… - Se le veía pensativo, como si no llegase a creerse del todo que estuviéramos ahí. - ¿Les parece si nos sentamos y concretamos todo?

- Por supuesto, para eso hemos venido al fin y al cabo. – Dijo Alice sonriendo y sentándose en una de las sillas.

_**Toc… Toc…** _

Aún no me había dado tiempo de dar un solo paso cuando tocaron la puerta. No me molesté en mirar, siempre había pensado que era de muy mala educación estar pendiente de una conversación ajena, o al menos, si los estás, habría que disimular.

- Estoy reunido. Vuelva más tarde. – Gruñó Moody una vez más… - Tengo que cambiar ya de secretaria, aún no sé las veces que le he dicho que no me moleste cuando tenga una cita. – Dijo esta vez bajando el tono de voz, como algo confidencial o de alto secreto.

-Pero esto no puede esperar. – Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta mientras la abría a toda velocidad. – Alastor tenemos que… - Y su voz, esa conocida e inconfundible voz varonil que podría llevar al cielo a cualquier mujer, fuese el tiempo que fuera el que pasase, en cualquier lugar, sea la época del año que sea, **ESA** voz, **SU** voz podía abrir las puertas del cielo, curar cualquier herida sin cicatrizar, enseñar a amar, a disfrutar, o incluso a sentir, porque esa voz no es una voz cualquiera, es su voz, la misma que ha silenciado al verme, porque lo sé, me ha visto, y yo no podía mover un solo dedo, mi corazón no sabía siquiera cual era su función en este estúpido cuerpo que ha perdido el sentido desde que no es acariciado por sus manos, no podía girar para mirarle incluso siendo lo único que deseaba, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, un cosquilleo insoportable en el estómago, apenas respiraba, y sin saber cómo o por qué, mi cuerpo, rígido y gélido, giró sobre sí mismo.

Y ahí, frente a mí, tan o incluso más nervioso, sorprendido y petrificado que yo se encontraba el amor de mi vida, después de dos años sin saber cómo dónde o con quién estaba James Potter, podía verle, tocarle, sentirle… y como algo fugaz, inolvidable e incomprensible, sus ojos, aquellos ojos que yo recordaba juguetones e ilusionados, llenos de vida y felicidad, se encontraron con los míos haciendo que todo mi sistema nervioso volviese a vivir, mi corazón latió con más fuerza y ganas que nunca, tal vez fuesen 100, o quizás 1000 las pulsaciones por minuto, seguramente el mundo podría percatarse del temblor de mis piernas, o del rubor de mis mejillas, sé que cualquiera podría ver el dolor con que esa lágrima caía, solitaria, pesada e insegura por mi rostro, pero no importaba lo que el mundo viese, no importaba que dijeran o qué hicieran, porque ÉL estaba frente a mí, porque su cabello seguía siendo suyo, tal como yo lo recordaba, sus labios parecían intactos, débiles, y me pedían a gritos mi ayuda. James Potter seguía siendo James Potter y yo le necesitaba más que nunca. De pronto miles de recuerdos volvieron a invadirme, cada despedida y cada encuentro, cada beso y cada discusión, las tardes junto al fuego, o las cenas a escondidas, su fuerza, su vitalidad, sus ganas y su amor… Sin embargo, algo en él había desaparecido, y sin quererlo, sin esperarlo o buscarlo, supe a la perfección que había sido… Yo.

_**Recuerdos  
Flash Back**_

-Ojalá esto no acabase nunca… - Decía una joven muchacha de unos hermosos ojos verdes recostada sobre el pecho de James Potter mientras miraba soñadora las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común. - ¿Sabe qué señor Potter? – Le dijo incorporándose y mirándole directamente al alma.

- ¿Qué señorita Evans?- Los ojos avellana del moreno irradiaban emoción, felicidad, amor.

- Que le amo… - Respondió sellando sus labios con un beso… - Que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado… - Volvió a besarle, esta vez, solo un roce. – Que no imagino un futuro en el que usted no sea el protagonista…

- ¿Pero sabe qué amor mío? – Dijo dedicándole la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que pudiera dar jamás. – Que sea cual sea el amor que sienta hacia mí, no llegará nunca a ser ni una porción del que yo siento hacia usted.

-¿Y por qué habría de creerle? – Preguntó juguetona acercándose a él.

- Porque cada mañana me despierto pensando en que al bajar las escaleras volveré a verte, y cada noche duermo soñando en la mañana que bajaré las escaleras y volveré a verte. Me subo a una escoba con la fuerza de saber que tú estarás apoyándome en las gradas, apruebo un examen con la tonta ilusión de que estés orgullosa de mí. Soy feliz porque tu sonrisa me hace sonreír, soy dichoso de tenerte porque sé que no sería el mismo sin ti… Porque quiero pasar cada noche de mi vida con tu rostro apoyado en mi pecho, con tu respiración acariciando mi piel… Te quiero, y lo sé porque al verte, mi corazón me dice… es ella, es ella y no ninguna otra. Eres tú Lily Evans, tú y nadie más.

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

_**Recuerdos  
Flash Back**_

- ¡Lily! Despierta… ¡Lily! – Gritaba una agitada Susan.

- Déjame, es domingo Susan, suéltame.

- ¡QUE TE DESPIERTES COÑO! – Evans, asustada y enfurecida se levantó de la cama aún sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres? Son… ¡las cuatro de la madrugada! ¿Crees que estas son horas para despertar a… - Pero no le dio tiempo a seguir protestando, Susan ya se había encargado de empujarla y estampar el rostro de la pelirroja contra el frío cristal de la ventana. – Pero qué…

Bajo el alféizar de su ventana se encontraba James Potter con un enorme ramo de flores y una enorme sonrisa. Tras él, escrito con enormes letras en la blanca y pura nieve de los terrenos de Hogwarts decía "Te Quiero porque verte sonreír es lo que me da la vida" Y sin una pizca de sueño, con la boca entreabierta y cientos de lágrimas cayendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas, Lily Evans, sonrió.

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

No sabía que debía hacer, no podía pensar con claridad, recuerdos, esos eran los que invadían mi mente en esos momentos, preciosos recuerdos de mi vida junto a él… Los sentimientos de angustia, de culpabilidad y decepción comenzaban a florecer sin quererlos, pero nadie decía nada, ni Alice, ni Alastor, ni yo… ni él, seguía mirándome, no a los ojos, ni siquiera a la cara, su mirada iba de un lado a otro, sin saber dónde debía pararse. Ahora dejaba de estar sorprendido, lo conocía demasiado bien, su cuerpo ya no estaba rígido, apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos con frecuencia, estaba sufriendo y todos los presentes en aquella habitación nos dimos cuenta. James Potter estaba rabioso, me odiaba, sus ojos lagrimosos estaban inundados por la desesperación, el vacío, respiraba deprisa, y su dolor comenzaba a ser mi dolor. Pero nadie decía nada. Y yo sólo deseaba lanzarme a sus brazos, pedirle perdón, decirle mil veces que aún le amo y que tenía razón, él siempre me quiso más.

- Tenemos que revisar los informes de los aurores heridos en el antiguo combate para hacer los nuevos grupos de patrulla, se espera un ataque para esta noche. – Y se fue.

….

Hacía dos años que mi cuerpo no se desnudaba ante una mujer, hacía dos años que nadie me hacia estremecer con sus caricias, ninguna mujer había recorrido con sus besos mi cuerpo después de ella… no hasta esa noche, tal vez fuese el alcohol, o simplemente la necesidad y el deseo por sentirme querido y disfrutar del sexo por una vez después de tanto tiempo.

Sus manos, suaves y delicadas, recorrían nerviosas mi espalda tras haberme desabrochado la camisa, luego mi pecho, sin dejar de besarnos, sin hacer nada más que disfrutar del placer que me brindaba en ese momento aquella chica, me dejé querer. De pronto todo me parecía insuficiente, le arranqué el vestido y la besé haciéndola gemir de placer, con un movimiento brusco la subí sobre aquella mesa y me desabroché el cinto del pantalón, con prisas y ansias penetré en ella con la rabia contenida y el deseo de tener a otra entre mis brazos, y así, recordando su rostro, su nombre y mis noches junto a ella, le hice el amor a _otra_ mujer.

Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, tenía a mi lado a una de las chicas más hermosas que había conocido en mi vida, con el cuerpo más perfecto que alguien pudiese desear. Sus cabellos, largos y del color del chocolate, caían en cascada sobre su rostro y su espalda desnuda, dejando ver su piel, era blanca y suave, tersa. Sin embargo me sentía vacío, había disfrutado y eso no se podía negar, claro que no, pero no había sentido absolutamente nada… me recordaba a mis noches en Hogwarts, antes de conocerla a ella… Eran noches de placer y sexo sin nada más que contar, sin una mirada que te hiciese encoger el corazón, no había un abrazo sincero entre tantas caricias absurdas. Y a pesar de haberlo ocultado o al menos intentarlo durante toda la noche, no pude dejar de sentirme culpable, en cada instante que mis dedos rozaban su cuerpo mi remordimiento se hacía paso, y sin embargo nunca paré… me recordaba demasiado a ella, a mis tiempos a su lado…ni siquiera podía ver esos cabellos castaños o esos ojos negros frente a mi mientras me movía sobre ella, la única imagen posible para mi, y ahora lo sé, simple mente, era la de una pelirroja de ojos verdes que seguía como única dueña de mi corazón.

Entre recuerdos y divagaciones sobre el sentido de la vida logré conciliar el sueño, aunque me pareció que fue durante unos segundos tan sólo, el despertador, ese dichoso y odioso chisme, hizo muy bien su labor. A las 7:15 de la mañana puso a toda la casa en pie, y entre bostezos, quejas y un "Buenos días", Sirius Black, James Potter y una joven llamada Susan John, se pusieron en marcha para empezar a trabajar.

- James, Prongs… - Le decía Sirius susurrando junto a su amigo unos pasos detrás de la chica. - ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- Nada, Sirius cállate pareces un crío… - Le dije enfurecido, más conmigo que con él por supuesto.

- James mírame un momento, para. – Dijo mientras me cogía de ambos brazos y me ponía frente a él. – Soy tu amigo, y sabes que he sido el hombre más pesado del mundo, que durante dos años no me he despegado de tu culo, te he ayudado a olvidarla y te he aconsejado mil y una vez que te dieses una alegría ¿cierto? – Preguntó sin acabar. – Pero no con ella… - Se puso las manos en la frente haciéndome entender por fin mi error. - ¿No te das cuenta? Solo lo has hecho porque te recordaba a Evans, joder ¡era su amiga!

- ¡Chicos! – Gritaba Susan desde la puerta del edificio. - ¡Vamos!

- Sirius, yo…

- Déjalo ya James, ¿no ves que sólo conseguirás destrozarte la vida? Ella se fue y tú debes rehacer tu vida, como ha hecho ella.

- ¿Ella? ¿Cómo puedes saber tu eso?

- Cuando estuve en España, un día antes de que tú vinieses a buscarme, ella fue la que me atendió, lo sabes… Pues al salir de la habitación me di cuenta que venía con un chico, se besaron frente a mi puerta, tal vez lo hizo para que yo te lo contase luego y supieses que ella no ha dejado de vivir por ti. – Mintió.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- Pregunté sintiendo un enorme pinchazo en el estómago, tenía la esperanza de… bueno, ¿y qué más da ahora?

- Me pediste que no volviera a nombrarla.

Y desde ese momento, con la mentira de mi mejor amigo guardada en lo más profundo de mi ser, James Potter volvió a ser James Potter, sin amor, sin cariño, pero con todo lo que él había sido… sexo, amigos y trabajo.

…

Faltaba un mes y medio para Navidad, y el frío se hacía notar más que nunca, tenía los pies helados bajo aquellas sábanas que me había regalado mi madre, aunque se hacía más llevadero teniendo a mi lado el calor y olor corporal de mi gran amigo…

- ¡Sirius Black! – Grité levantándome de la cama. – Te dije que podías venir a acostarte siempre y cuando tuvieses a tu cosita bien guardada. – Un pequeño percance había llevado mi mano a… su parte más íntima.

- No tendríamos ese problema si no te dedicaras a meterme mano Potter… - decía Sirius moviendo efusivamente las pestañas. - ¿O acaso buscas algo con este gran y peludo perrito?

Sin poderlo evitar reí a carcajadas tras haberle tirado la almohada en la cabeza. Desde hace un año y medio Sirius vivía en mi casa, no era un amigo, ya no... Ahora era mi hermano, mi familia, la persona con la que podría contar toda mi vida.

- Vamos, que llegamos tarde fantasma. – Le dije poniéndome en pie. Al parecer y sin saber cómo o por qué, últimamente me levantaba de mejor humor, las noches no se hacían tan eternas, me daba cuenta de que poco a poco iba olvidándola, o más bien, aceptando que no estaba. No la odiaba, o quizás sí… Realmente nunca he sabido que es lo que siento, y sé que no lo sabré hasta que vuelva a verla.

Llegamos puntuales al trabajo, y con una sonrisa mi amigo y yo nos despedimos para encerrarnos luego en nuestros respectivos despachos.

Llevaba casi dos horas mirando informes, me habían ascendido no hace mucho y ahora era jefe del cuerpo de aurores, revisaba las altas de los heridos en el antiguo ataque a los mortífagos para hacer nuevos grupos de patrulla. Había llegado el aviso de que esta noche podría haber un nuevo ataque y tendríamos que estar preparados.

_**Toc… Toc.. **_

- Adelante – Dije sin antes preguntar quién es.

- Buenos días James. – Dejé los informes a un lado un momento y miré a la joven que había frente a mí, hacía más de tres semanas que no la veía, Susan John trabaja como reportera en una de las revistas más famosas del momento y viajaba continuamente, el último día que había pasado con ella fue la noche en que cometí uno de los mayores errores de mi vida. Susan había sido una gran amiga, a pesar de viajar, desde que Lily se fue se preocupó muchísimo por mi.

- Su-Susan, ¡cuánto tiempo! – Dije fingiendo una falsa alegría. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pregunté sin interés mientras volvía a coger los informes.

- Tengo una entrevista en Inglaterra y decidí pasar a ver a un viejo amigo…

- Que detalle por tu parte, pero ahora tengo muchísimo trabajo, ¿por qué no vuelves más tarde? O podrías ir a ver a Sirius que creo que estará desayunando. – Insistí.

- Como quieras… - Dijo con desgana yendo hacia la puerta. – Solo venía a avisarte de que hay rumores sobre que Lily está por Inglaterra, a pesar de que creas que sólo fui un error que nunca debiste cometer, te quiero muchísimo James y espero que esto no te sobrepase. Si te apetece podemos almorzar esta tarde juntos, te llamaré.

Pero yo o escuchaba nada, me había perdido por completo al escuchar su nombre, ¿por aquí? Lily Evans… ¿por qué? Me paso toda una vida intentando conquistarla, y cuando por fin lo consigo y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo se va sin decir nada, y ahora, ahora que había logrado aceptar su "traición" volvía, ¿para qué? ¿Acaso buscaba hacerme infeliz toda la vida? No quiero volver a verla, no quiero volver a escucharla porque entonces sé que será volver a empezar, ya no la quiero en mi vida y solo espero que se marche para no volver jamás.

Me levanté deprisa y bruscamente y cogí los informes dispuesto a no hacer caso a especulaciones, no tenía la necesidad de volver a joderme la vida, antes de salir le di un beso a Susan, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, simplemente me apetecía hacerlo…

Me dirigía al despacho de Alastor para hacer los nuevos grupos y así no poder pensar en nada, toqué un par de veces sin que nadie me abriera cuando le escuché gruñir tras la puerta.

- Pero esto no puede esperar. – Dije decidido, si fuese por él siempre estaría reunido. – Alastor tenemos que… - Pero no pude continuar, mis palabras quedaron quebradas por un silencio absoluto, mis ojos no podían ver otra cosa que no fuese aquél cabello pelirrojo, brillante, que caía ondulado sobre la espalda de la que sabía era Lily Evans, el corazón me dio un vuelco, no podía apenas respirar, el mundo caía sobre mí, mi cuerpo entero me pesaba, las manos me temblaban y sentía el pinchazo de miles de cuchillos atravesando mi corazón, nunca creí que ningún encuentro podría ser tan doloroso. Y se giró. Durante uno segundos tan sólo pude mirar aquellos ojos verdes que me habían hecho perder la razón, estaba preciosa, pero a pesar de todo, sin moverme, sin mirar nada que no fuese ella me di cuenta de qué era lo que sentía hacia la mujer que me había abandonado… No era odio, ni desprecio, ahora que me encontraba cara a cara con ella, supe que una vez la amé, que un día pude odiarla o incluso despreciarla, sé que me decepcionó, me traicionó, me engañó… pero hoy por hoy, lo único que podía sentir hacia aquel ángel que tenía frente a mí, era una infinita pena, demasiada indiferencia y mucho, mucho dolor.

¿Qué si la amaba? Con toda mi alma. ¿Qué si la he olvidado? Jamás. ¿La odio? Seguramente. Pero la única manera de salir de aquel infierno era siendo indiferente, fingiendo sentir **nada**.

- Tenemos que revisar los informes de los aurores heridos en el antiguo combate para hacer los nuevos grupos de patrulla, se espera un ataque para esta noche. – Y me fui.

**_Fin del capítulo_**

**_Hola!!_**

**Tengo millones de escusas y ninguna válida, así que sólo puedo pedir perdón por la tardanza.  
Aquí os dejo el capítulo cuatro de esta historia, como podéis ver llega un momento en el que es James el que narra la historia, ¿por qué? para que veáis la diferencia entre Lily y él, las partes narradas por James son mucho más frías, las de Lily más soñadoras y empalagosas, pero tenemos que ponernos en la piel de él.. ¿Qué harías si la persona a la que amas te deja sin decir nada? Él no puedo permitir que Evans vuelva a destrozar su vida.**

**Este capítulo es más corto que los demás pero es así a propósito, a partir de ahora el narrador no será ni Lily ni James, seré yo xD. En el momento en el que sus viidas se cruzan.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué me decís de Susan? ¿Sirius.. ? **

**Ah! Pesonalmente para mi, el mejor momento del capítulo es el segundo flash back, cuando ella mira por la ventana y tiene escrito en la nieve el por qué James la ama. **

Besoss ! Y dejen reviews!! Que si he seguido con la historia después de tantas complicaciones en mi vida es por haberlos leido otra vez, de verdad que el hecho de encontrar esos comentarios da mucho ánimo.

Gracias a todas las que enviaron R/R en el capítulo anterior, de verdad, mil gracias !!


End file.
